Sending someone in hell was not what I had asked for
by amaya-rain-night
Summary: This is a plot twist from the events that had happened at "The hole". Gary x Jimmy, SLASH. May contain inappropriate situations, words, etc. Betrayal stinging, Jimmy could only be shocked as the person who had hopped into the Hole to help was none other than Gary Smith.
1. The beginning of a new era

A/N: A take on the events in the "Hole" - A plot twist you could call it, Gary x Jimmy. It'll revolve from here on.

Gary Smith was not one to be messed with. That much everyone knew as Gary Smith always got what he wanted. There was no point in expanding that fact, it was simply something he did, something he wielded like a weapon whenever he needed to. It was in his blood. He had been born to rule and to fuck with people's minds and Jimmy knew that the best.

Being pounded to the wall over and over again just reminded him of how much that jerk really messed up this time. Russel was quite dimwitted but he was tougher and stronger and in order to win that, he needed to outsmart him. As he smashed into his body, the second time by then, he thought of a way to avoid things like these from happening there on. What had he got himself into this time? The short boy could only glare as he looked above to the source of all his problems right then. Gary Smith. Gary fucking Smith.

Oh how he itched to just punch him straight through a wall, but that probably wouldn't have been enough. "Does he get off on this?", he wondered as he let his thoughts take a hold of him for just a few seconds, a second too late as the brute inside the cage with him unleashed his fury once again, body slamming into him. Jimmy coughed as he could almost feel his ribs break under the maniac's weight. But that was the wrong word for him, he acted just like an animal; were he to be a maniac, he'd have to have a brain first in order to slowly break his sanity and become one. No, that can only be said by the person who did all of this to him in the first place. The maniac standing above, watching and itching to see him get knocked out or maybe even more.

It then stung him like a hornet that the aching feeling in his chest was not just from his probably broken rib, it was also from the feeling of betrayal. He had nothing against Gary up until now, hell, the guy had been quite a mastermind at playing pranks and getting back at people and Jimmy quite admired that in him. He enjoyed that about him. He never knew what to expect from the guy and that in itself was a thrill and joy. Unfortunately this wasn't exactly what he had in mind after signing up to receive a surprise. Sure, there were times when that guy had been too much of an asshole to bear but he had by then got used to it, just like everybody else had.

He grimaced as he spit out some blood. Limping a bit, he cracked his knuckles and got up again. Seeing Jimmy stand up, Russel took charge for him again, only to be outwitted this time as he slammed directly into the wall, Jimmy avoiding the hit. He had to concentrate now or else he'd be dead meat and nothing of his body could be broken anymore. He smiled spitefully as he took this as a challenge. "Let's get this thing going", with a newly-risen confidence, he tried to bury down his feelings of betrayal and continue fighting, just to prove it, to prove he's better than anyone else there.

"You found out his weakness, haven't you, Jimmy-boy?", with a twisted grin, he clapped his hands making the on-watchers turn to him as if he was some kind of psycho, which he was, but with that in mind, he kept it up. Seeing Jimmy get beaten to a bloody pulp wasn't as enjoyable as it should have been. He had always tried not to get his hands dirty and this was why he arranged this fight. His paranoia got the best of him again, but this time it was probably more than that. He had never turned on someone like this before, and he'd beared a lot from Petey. He needed a change of pace, but this wasn't what he wanted. In fact, he thought as he caught the glimpse in Jimmy's eye as he watched Russel slam into him the second time since the beginning of the evening. He was probably getting the idea by now.

The bloke smirked to himself when his eyes met Jimmy's. No, this was certainly not as enjoyable as it should have been. He dug his nails into his palms as he let out a maniacal laughter. People near him stared at him questioningly, almost frightened at his outburst. This wasn't enjoyable, so he was going to make it enjoyable.

And without a second thought, Gary jumped right into the lion's pit just because he felt like it.

The loud thud coming from the other side of the cage startled both of the boys into looking at the origin of the sound. To their surprise and shock, none other than Gary fucking Smith came up to them. At the sight in front of him, a pounding in his head interrupted Jimmy from any further thoughts.

"Hey, knuckle-head,", the prince gestured towards Russel, to which Russel could only look dumbfoundedly at him in response. "Have you inherited your mum's dimwitted personality and small brain or was she the one who got it from you? Seeing you every single day must have been too much of pain for her until she snapped and could not take it anymore", a low guttural growl escaped Russel's lips, "Yeah, how's that going for you, mongrel? Seeing how she bore such a filthy and lowly child. Why, you're not even a child now, are you, Russel? You're just a dumb little chicken - too scared to let anyone say anything bad or they'll run and cry for mummy", his words cut through the air intesifying the already heavy atmosphere. Once settled down, Russel took charge for the clean-cut boy only to smash directly into the wall. Taking a few moments to regain his composure, however the same cannot be said for Jimmy for as soon as Gary had jumped into the cage he had lost all sense of composure and meaning; he just eerily fell backwards and looked at the scene happening before him.

"I know for the first time in your life your intellectual side has taken a toll on you and you're really just too mindfucked to actually understand what's happening in front of you, Jimmy-boy, but if you don't want to end up being roasted meat, I'd suggest you get up", Gary said smoothly as he dashed to his side to avoid another on-coming slam from Russel. Seeing how his words had not yet reached the mindboggled mess on the floor he added, "And what I mean by standing up is you see - you have these two limbs, they're called legs. I know it's really shocking, James, but they help you get around. You see, I have these, too, and I seem to be handling moving around rather easily compared to you. Or have you really lost all sense of mentality my dear friend? Oh, I could have sworn that one day you'd be too slow to actually start thinking again, has that day come, James? Is your mind really gone?", he chuckled, trailing his speech and approaching the boy.

"FUCK YOU, GARY!", was the only response he received, but it was more than enough. Jimmy Hopkins had regained his sanity once again. It had taken some time to actually process the newly-founded events, but it was definitely worth it as once up, he put two and two together. Gary was actually there, helping him. It had been so unexpected his mind had shut down for a few minutes trying to analyze the situation over and over again. He was going to beat the shit out of Gary for making him go through all of this once he was done with Russel, that's what he decided and focused on the brute standing before them.

The crowd cheered as the situation had developed, not knowing what to expect from the both of them. The jocks and bullies were cheering for Russel, sure that he possessed the strength to beat those two up, whilst the nerds and some preps were actually sure that they both possessed more mental ability to outsmart the giant and others were on neither side. All were watching as if their life depended on it. Fortunately for them, it wasn't their life that depended on the outcome of the fight, but the 3 boys down in the Hole.

"This is what separates men from boys, huh, Gary?", the several smashes Russel had given him earlier were taking their toll on his body now, and he limped around trying to keep going. Gary had registered his words and let out a cackle, "Are you now quoting me, James Hopkins? Make sure you do give proper credit".

It didn't take long before the brute lay writhing in pain, his head wringing and clutching onto it desperately as he almost begged to be left alone. Seeing the end result of the fight, the crowd cheered, gave a round of applause and dissipated, each to their own. The only ones left in the Hole was the big guy and the two half-proclaimed enemies.

"Don't ever mess with anyone ever again unless they ask for it, understood?", Jimmy looked down on Russel and as the brute nodded, he extended his arm to him. The bully took it and quickly got up and left without saying another word.

It had been quite a day, and Jimmy knew that. He let out a sigh and almost let himself fall to the ground in exhaustion when he remembered the reason for his misery was still there. The boy sat upright, leaning against the wall of the Hole. He wore a rather cheeky grin and that just pissed off Jimmy more. He started towards him, ready to engulf him into the fire from his fury but stopped a few steps right in front of him trying to make sense of it all.

"So, Gary saved me, but then he got me into this mess in the first place. What exactly is up with that?", he thought to himself as he could only glare at the piece of shit standing in front of him. "Why?", were the only words that actually came out.

"That's your question, Jimmy-boy? Why? Why is the Earth round? Why do fish swim? Why don't I forget how to breathe sometimes?", he ranted on, "Oh, excuse me - I've already forgotten you sometimes forget to breathe James. Please do accept my apology"

"Why, Gary, just why? Why this? Why all of this? I've never done anything to piss you off, why? And... why did you jump in?", Jimmy shuffled on his feet, feeling as though he was going to smash head first to the ground and quickly kneeled down in front of Gary. "Oh, James, I didn't know you were going to propose to me after all of this!", the prince mocked as he gestured towards Jimmy's action. However, the boy could only swat at his with his fist in protest to that.

"Gary,", he called out, knowing that his name had another meaning to him than before, a meaning he only wished he knew.

"Oh, James, aren't you curious?", Jimmy could only glare at him and give him a shove before he continued, "I don't know". Those words pierced right through everything Jimmy Hopkins ever knew about Gary. That was the first time he had admitted to not knowing something. It was a complete and utter shock. But before he could get over it, the bloke trailed off, "But it wasn't satisfying. Seeing someone else stand there when it should have been me, beating the crap out of you. It just isn't satisfying. If anything, it just reminded me of how much I lust to have you writhe under me, James."

Now that sounded more like the actual Gary, Jimmy thought to himself and shook his head. That guy would probably forever be an enigma, but for now, he wasn't in the mood to get his head around it and think too much. He just wanted a bit of rest and so, he collapsed in front of his probably worst-enemy yet to come without even wanting to. That earned Gary a laugh as he enjoyed seeing the sight of an unconscious half-to-death beaten Jimmy Hopkins. And soon, he knew he'd see him like that because of his actions and not someone else's. Oh, how he longed for the day when the boy in front of him would writhe in agony underneath him. He let his thoughts wander as he felt himself grow drowsier by the minute until he, too, had collapsed.

Had he known of his actions, he would have prevented himself from falling asleep into a hell hole with his worst enemy, but then again, he would have prevented a lot of things had he known the outcome of them, one of them being: letting someone interfere with personal grudges.


	2. Behold confusion

A/N: I still have no idea what I'm going to continue this story with, I guess it'll be as much as a surprise to you guys (readers) as much as it'll be to me. Hopefully you won't get bored until I actually reach a conclusion.

The sound of the school bell ringing echoed through the hallways reaching through every part of the campus and even the underground. The loud ringing wrought havoc to anyone's sleep as they woke up feeling drowsy and cursing the damned sound. In spite of that, that wasn't what exactly woke Jimmy Hopkins up that morning, it was the rustle of clothes near him that made him aware of his surroundings.

With a start he jumped up and swore under his breath when he felt an itching pain tore at the top of his torso, he then remembered what had happened the night before, how he beat Russel. He relaxed his muscles as he opened his eyes and stared around only to find the cause of the rustling from before. Gary fucking Smith. The boy lay in front of him giving him a mischievous glare as he tapped his fingers against the back of his palm.

How long had the fucker been watching him was Jimmy's first concern as he did not dare move a muscle. "Oh, joy! You're finally awake, Jimmy-boy. And I thought I had to deal with the pain of carrying you back to the dorms by myself. Now wouldn't that have been a sight to see? The great James Hopkins being carried like a little princess back to his dorms as he fell unconscious hours ago?", he mocked feeling the tension rise between them. Upon realising that the sound of the bell was the signal for them to wake up, he looked to and fro from Gary to the ladder of the Hole, the pit hole where he was lying.

Did Gary just stay with him there all night? 'Cause Jimmy was sure as hell that by now it was morning and he had no other explanation for the presence of the kid in front of him. Caught in confusion, he stood up quickly and decided to let it drop without saying another word to the troublemaker. "Leaving so soon, Jimmy-boy? Now what had I done to deserve being given the cold shoulder?", he retorted and picked himself up from where he was lying, following the bloke closely just to fuck with him a little more.

"What do you mean what? You're seriously fucked in the head if you can't even understand what exactly you had done-", Jimmy turned around only to be met with a pair of gleeful eyes almost sparkling at his accusations. The grin on the boy's face just said how much he was glad to be insulted like that, "Oh, Jimmy-boy, you've finally understood! I applaud you, my dear friend!".

Jimmy almost shrugged it off and walked away when he saw, from the corner of his eyes, Gary run towards him fast as lightning. However, before he could do something to stop him, the taller boy picked him up by his collar and leant in closer, barely inches apart from his face. "You see, Jimmy.. this is not the end. Don't treat it like it is... This won't be the last you'll hear from me, I assure you, Jimmy-boy-o. Because when you least expect it, I'm going to be there to turn your world upside down, Jimmy-boy. I'm going to be watching and I'll keep on watching until that moment comes, when I can finally watch you burn- because... because you're mine, Jimmy-boy", he whispered the final words sending a shiver down the other boy's spine. This action had taken James by surprise as he wasn't used to seeing Gary like this, in fact he couldn't even remember the last time he's ever seen him like this, maybe this was the first time he's ever shown him this part of him. "I own you...", he trailed off and slammed Jimmy against the wall, the deed sparking a fire inside the shorter boy's body.

As soon as he relaxed a bit, almost letting go of him, that was when the other struck. He punched the taller boy straight across the face. And as he stepped back, struggling to regain his balance, Jimmy was beginning to walk away, to leave him like that without saying another word, but Gary had other things in his mind. He charged at the other boy and pummeled him against the ground laughing as he straddled his lap.

"You think you can beat me, Jimmy-boy?", he let out a maniacal laughter as he wrung the boy's neck between his hands. The sudden jolt of pain and suffocation hit Jimmy and he instantly focused on pushing the taller boy off him, however as his body pressed down upon him, he could do nothing like that. He reached with his hands until he grabbed the back of his head and clutched his hair and tried pulling him off him. That movement made Gary loosen his hold on the other boy's neck but only for a few seconds until he hunched over him, inches away from his face wearing the most sadistic smile he could ever muster.

The sight of that made Jimmy's blood run cold, but he could also feel excitement and thrill sparkling from the pit of his heart. It was adrenaline, a rush, he only felt it when he knew his life was at stake and this made him smile back at the sadist.

Gary quickly pinned the bloke's hands above his head making sure he wouldn't try anything else. Retracting one of his hands he reached behind in his back pocket to pull out a pocket knife at which Jimmy's heart began pounding harder in his chest. He swiftly pressed the knife against Jimmy's cheek, breaking down into laughter, a maniacal laughter. He had him right where he wanted but the ease of which he gained his prize disgusted him. The prince wanted resistance, he wanted him to put up a fight, he thirsted for anguish in his soon to be victim, so he stopped and got off him, leaving the poor boy drowning in a pool of confusion and anger.

No, this was not the end and they both knew it this time.

Breathing heavily, Jimmy propped himself up on his elbows casting a glance to Gary as he was climbing the ladder. "Don't forget, James,", the taller boy stalked his prey with his eyes unforgivingly, "I own you. And until I claim you, you best behave". And with those words, he left.

A heavy sigh escaped Jimmy's lips as he lay in that hell hole, preparing his mind for the events yet to come. The apprehension he felt made him feel like an animal as he was thirsty for the thrill of it all and excited at the same time. He laughed as he realised he was once again swept away by the enigma that Gary fucking Smith was.


	3. A mistake drowned in fears and lies

Leaves rustled by the chilly wind in the night. The moon was already up in the sky beckoning the stars to appear one by one. Their light was the only one litting up dark alleys. Most people were probably already in their beds by now, sleeping heavily and dreaming about the day's events.

The campus was empty, only a few prefects here and there were marching through the darkness with their only source of light being a lantern which they usually carried every night. Some of them were too sleepy to perform their duty so they were tucked in their safe bed. Otherwise, a few greasers were up egging some dorms, having fun and being troublesome as always. Most of the students were heavily asleep while others were up studying for the upcoming tests and exams.

However sitting on the stairs to the boy's dorm was none other than Jimmy Hopkins up and awake as he always those days. He heaved a heavy sigh as he stared up at the night sky. His boggled mind was the one keeping him up at that hour in the night. He hadn't been sleeping properly nowadays. But who could blame him? So many things had happened he needed some time alone.

Standing up he made his way back to his room and entered it, slumping onto his bed. He remembered how dull and vacant his room seemed when he had first entered it on his first day of school. Bullworth had changed him. He recalled how he met Gary on his first day there, in fact, he was the first student who didn't want to fight him or needed something from him. His ideas were rather quirky but he soon got carried away and taken in by his personality.

And now, here he was in his old bedroom, but everything changed. On the wall next to him were photos of girls that he dated, each one with a different message. He looked away and saw his chemistry set opposite to his bed, he reminisced of all the times he had used it.

He had become the king of the school, he beat up every single faction leader and tried to maintain and bring order and peace to the school for once. He tried at the very least. He wanted bullies to stop picking fights with people who didn't deserve it and he got that... at least for a while.

The bloke eyed the pumpking head that layed on top of his book shelf. It looked rather odd compared to everything else in the room, but then again - gaining a panda head after completing some classes was nothing compared to that. He cursed under his breath as his mind conjured up another unwanted memory, the one where he needed to wear the mascot costume in order to trick the jocks into failing the big game, when he beat their arses and took over their faction as well.

A smile grazed his face as he realised all of his achievements. Being expelled however wasn't on the list. He had received the title of the king and had been basking in his achievements when he was stripped away of his title and his power by none other than Gary fucking Smith. He wasn't expecting that, he couldn't have been expecting that, but then again - that's exactly what Gary was proud of doing, always; he was a puzzle, you never knew what he'd come up with next time and most of the people didn't even want to know since they were better off not mingling with him. He had that kind of reputation and he probably basked in it.

But that was also his advantage, the more he scared people away from him, the more he could do whatever he wanted without anyone suspecting something and they'd be taken by surprise when it came. He knew it all too well, after all, that's how he took over the school - making every faction into thinking everyone was up against them, into fighting and losing better judgement.

He recalled that very night, he remembered how Crabblesnitch turned against him and expelled him, that was the first mistake. Once he had lost all power, Gary was able to sew his own spiderweb and attract everyone in it, making a big tangle out of everything. He had been away from the school and hanging out in town with the townies when Zoe told him about the things that were happening on the campus.

Gathering up some allies, he marched right in only to find everyone beating the crap out of each other. He cursed under his breath as he had to deal with all of that once again. Ever since the Russel incident, Gary had stopped speaking to him and little by little - he realised that everything he did was only to turn everyone and everything against him. At first, things were small, from badmouthing until everyone got sick of it... That's how he was there that night.

Standing on the top of the skylight with Gary smirking in front of him. That's when it hit him, everything had been arranged. Gary knew what was coming to him and he knew what was going to happen and yet he couldn't help but be caught in the spiderweb that the bastard had sewn.

Smashing into him, they both fell through the sky light into Crabblesnitch's office. He acted on impulse until everything had already been over. He remembered how he tied Gary up and released Crabblesnitch. "Take out the trash, Hopkins!", was Crabblesnitch's remark, and all he could do was to obey and so he did. He didn't even realise it up until now, how Gary even if he appeared unconscious, he had a smile plastered on his face and every now and then his body shook a bit, as if he was laughing.

He planned that. He had planned it all. Organised it until everyone was caught into his plan. He had manipulated everyone, even himself. Jimmy smashed his fits against the sides of his bed in anger. How blind he had been not to see that, not to realise that. Gary had wanted to be defeated, he wanted to be expelled and sent to Happy Volts. He knew that no one would realise it, no one in their right mind would think that he would have gone through all of that just to be defeated. "No one in their right mind, huh?", he exhaled as he realised he might have lost his sanity while thinking this up.

He shifted as he was brought back to reality. He had practically wasted his whole summer vacation and had never thought of this, and now school was in full session. After a long vacation, everyone had moved into their boring little life. Everything had gone rather smoothly.

He could say the same for himself as he had spent most of his days flirting with girls and going out with his girlfriend, Zoe. Petey had been appointed as head boy, and he started coming out of his shell as he began spending more time with people. Trent and Kirby had even come out of the closet and began dating. As nice as all of that felt ever since school started again, he had been feeling rather odd, like something was missing. His mind had not permitted him too much sleep as he tried conjuring up different situations and answers to his problem but nothing had came out of it up until now. What a fool he had been.

He knew why now.

Gritting his teeth Jimmy stood up rather forcefully as he almost wounded up right back in his bed as a bit of dizziness came over him. He hadn't been eating properly and that might have had a bit of an impact on his health, however that wasn't too much of a problem. He quickly opened his backpack and pulled out his Happy Volts uniform he stole back when he rescued Johnny Vincent and tucked it inside quickly. Grabbing two apples from his desk, he ran down the hallway of the boy's dorm outside.

Once outside, he passed by some prefects who complained about him staying up but didn't chase after him. Crabblesnitch had told them to stay off him. As long as he wasn't making a mess or disturbing other students, he would be given a free pass. He ran up to the trail to the observatory and took a left, going through the tunnels to the mental asylum.

It had been such a long time since anyone had ever used those tunnels he had to fight off spiderwebs off his face. Coughing as bit, he ran out and promised himself he would try to bring a broom next time.

The bloke sprinted towards the side of the asylum where he briskly climbed up the tree and jumed down. He knew this road far too well. Sneaking into a bush, he changed his clothing therefore he stood up and walked past the orderlies. Once inside the building, he looked over at the information board to see the location of the patients. However, it told him nothing of that sort.

Walking up to one of the orderlies he chatted away until he got back the answer he wanted. Strolling past a couple of other orderlies, some asleep in their chair as they kept watch on the loons, he made his way to block C. Along the way, he let out a small chortle as he understood what he was going to do. After all that time, he was going to see Gary. The absurdity of it all seemed too amusing for him so he stepped inside the janitor's room to burst into laughter.

He was on the way to see Gary Smith, the person who had made his life a living hell, who had turned against him for reasons never fully comprehended by the boy, he was going to see his enemy after so long. It all seemed so preposterous that even him, standing there ready to do it, couldn't quite believe it. He could practically picture himself going up to Petey and saying, "Hey, Pete, last night, well... I went to pay Gary a visit", it all seemed too outrageous that Petey would have probably punched him in the side laughing. "What a joke!", he exclaimed as he knew it better than anyone else that no one would believe him. But then again, there he was, ready to do something he probably would have regretted, but he was still going to do it.

In fact, the more he thought of it, he had no idea why he was there in the first place. What made him run off here when he was pretty content with his life back at Bullworth? Was it just a hunch? It couldn't have been just that. Did he really just run off to meet his arch nemesis because he thought something was wrong with everything that had happened? He shook his head as his mind kept conjuring up more and more questions. Snapping out of it, he left the janitor's room and back into the hallways.

He received a few odd glances from the orderlies who were still up, but he paid no deed to them and continued his way. Searching for the door's number with his eyes, he tried not to stir up any suspicion and focus on his task at hand. In the background, he could hear the screaming of one of the patients there. This place was degrading and he pondered how Gary could have lived so much time in there.

Every few steps, he'd stop to look around and make sure he wasn't going to get attacked. Happy volts had an eerie feeling at night since he felt as if it was a haunted house. Was that exactly how he thought or were those his inner fears as he felt the apprehension rising in his chest at the thought of entering the lion's cage? Knowing that once he stepped inside his cell, he couldn't turn back and walk out without doing something? What exactly was he going to do anyhow? How was he going to face his ex-friend and arch enemy?

Trodding forward, he finally reached the door he was searching for. Room 401 was written on a small plate on the metal door. Gazing up at the number, he was having second thoughts about this but before he could turn away and leave, he reached out and touched the cell door.

A few feet away, he knew, Gary was probably sleeping inside his cell. Clutching the handle to the room, he turned it and waltzed inside, closing the door behind him. The sight in front of him startled him at first though. He didn't expect to see Gary wide awake, lying on the bed in front of him, propped up on his elbow, as if he was waiting for him. "Well, well, well... Look who we have here...", the mental asylum patient trailed off as Jimmy dropped his backpack on the floor.


	4. This will leave a stain

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the mistakes I've made in the previous chapter, as I seem to recall, I've forgotten a letter on a word in one chapter, made a mess out of the last part of a sentence in another as I had forgotten to write "his side" or something among those lines and forgotten a preposition in the other one, if I'm not mistaken. Sorry for that. I guess I'm sort of hasty when it comes to this and I'm too lazy to go over the text again and correct myself. So I apologise in advance if I make further mistakes._

Jimmy exhaled softly, trying to keep his calm. "Oh, Jimmy-boy, I have waited so very long for you! Where's my kiss? I swear, I've behaved... ", Gary mocked as he lifted himself into a sitting position, raising his hands up towards him. "Give me a hug, my love!", he pleaded, smirking at the fellow in front of him.

Jimmy could only shake his head at his act, "Looks like you haven't changed at all,", he muttered half-bothered and half-glad about this, however he would never admit it. Gary could only grin in satisfaction at this, he let himself fall back on his bed sideways. Without saying another word, the shorter boy reached down to pick his backpack up. Digging his hands into the backpack, he pulled out the two apples and threw one at Gary. The mental asylum patient caught it swiftly as he smiled at this.

"Already giving me gifts, Jimmy-boy?", Jimmy could only let out a chuckle at the peculiarity of it all, the whole situation brought back memories of the times in Bullworth when Gary had been there. For some odd reason, he realised he'd missed all of this. Shaking off that thought though, he stared at the room he was in. The clear white that the walls had been painted in initially had faded into a gray hue. A small bed was placed in the center of it, its blankets and sheets in contrast to the walls were a pure white, making it seem like one of the only clean things there. The room's floor had a red tint to it, the shade of it making Jimmy curious as to the reason of it. He could have sworn that the floor of the mental asylum was a cream or even green-ish tint. He let that fall as he eyed Gary once more.

Except for the white shirt and white pants, he seemed the same. His shirt neatly tucked inside his pants, the prince seemed to still have a clean cut air around him, just as before. Jimmy tried not let out a chuckle at that, "Only he'd make a mental asylum's uniform look classy", he thought as he bit into his own apple. Watching him from the far edge of the cell, he noticed how even now he still took care of the way he looked, even just a bit. Memories of how the boy always tried to keep clean came back to him. He snorted as he realised that one of the only things that had changed about the boy's appearance was his height. He seemed to have grown a few inches over this summer.

Jimmy mentally cursed himself as he only grew above one inch or so from his previous height. Fortunately, he made up for his lack of height with his muscles, ever since entering Bullworth he had been in constant fights and his body had been developing at ease with that. Taking a better look at Gary however, he'd realised how thin and skinny he seemed. He then pondered the asylum's system and the way they took care of their patients. Judging from his appearance, it wasn't so well. Taking another bite, he tossed the apple into the corner near the door.

"So, James, did you suddenly lose it? Were you sent here, too? Was that it? Oh, I'm sure that you've missed me so much you couldn't bear it and took my place in ruining people's lives, inn't that right, Jimmy-boy?", the prince cackled as he finished his apple, tossing it into the corner nearest to the door. Tucking his arms under his head for a much more comfortable position, he studied the boy as he waited for an answer. "So, what did you do? Egg Crabblesnitch's car? Replace the jock's uniforms with pink dresses?"

"I dressed Petey in a pink thong and tied him on a pole for everyone to see", was the bloke's answer to the questions mentally slapping himself. Hearing a gasp from the other side of the room, he looked up to see Gary exclaim, "Wow, Jimmy-boy! That takes guts!"

"No, you moron. I didn't do anything."

"Then why are you here?", was the instant reply he got. Studying his puzzled expression, Gary rose up and approached him. Once invading his personal space as he always seemed to do, he continued, "Could it be? Did you miss me, Jimmy-boy?"

The moonlight shone from the only window of the room, a small one placed in the center of the outerwall. Bars on the other side of it blocking any kind of interactions with the outside world. The more Jimmy looked, the more everything there seemed like a prison to him. He wondered how Gary had survived all of these months in this cell as he let out a intake of breath he didn't even realise he was holding. Shoving the taller boy away, he made his way to the other side of the room to look out the window.

A few orderlies were still patrolling through the night, minding their own business and doing their job. A cry of fear came from one of the cells there, startling him. It was probably one of the loons, he told himself as he deemed it unworthy of his attention. Turning around, he faced the prince ready to answer his question, but what came out wasn't an answer but a question itself, "Gary, why did you do it?"

"Do what? Go to the bathroom? Well, Jimmy, those are personal needs.. everyone has them, you know. So when you really need to go, you have to go. And unlike you, I have manners and I can't just pee myself or pee on the floor, I use the toilet. It's this thing that's shaped-", Gary rambled on, once again making fun of the shorter boy's mental capabilities.

"No, why did you take over the school? Why did you turn everyone against each other? Why, just why?", Jimmy let out as he looked at the floor, the red tint of it still boggling his mind. He stared trying to look away from the prince's piercing gaze.

"Because it's fun. Having everyone wrapped around my little finger, ready to do anything I ask them to, ready to sacrifice their own beliefs for my own... It was interesting!", he declared, gesturing with his hands. Slumping down on his bed, he resumed his previous position. He raised one of his feet up and slowly pushed into the other boy's pelvis, not moving from his place.

At the sudden action, Jimmy looked up only to see Gary grinning back at him. "Really? Because for a moment I thought you had done all of that just to get this ending", the confession came as an unexpected surprise. Locking eyes with the shorter boy, the both felt the tension rising between them. The action was interrupted in consequence of Gary jerking his head to the side, staring at the wall.

"Maybe... ", he trailed off, his voice lowering as Jimmy almost felt guilt from the tone of his voice, something small and innocent, "Maybe not", the monstrous guttural laugh that came afterwards ripped him from his thoughts. Of course he wasn't going to receive a straightforward answer. After all, no magician ever revealed his secrets.

Kicking off his shoes, he shrugged and joined Gary, lying beside him in the bed. He growled a bit under his breath as he realised how uncomfortable it was. The bed felt like it was almost made of stones. At that moment he could have sworn that the floor was more comfortable. They sat like that in silence for a few moments, each to their thoughts. A moment of peace for a tired mind, that was until the shriek of one of the loons caught both of them off. Jimmy stood up forcefully and stumbled back as dizziness once again took control.

The whole room rocketed back and forth. Shaking his head he regained his balance and approached his thrashed backpack. Pulling it up he approached the finished apples and threw them inside his backpack. He wasn't going to let the orderlies realise someone had paid a nightly visit to one of its patients. Plumping back onto the bed, he released the backpack from his grip, letting it fall unceremoniously on the ground.

"How's all of this been?", he gestured towards the entire room, even pointing outside to a few orderlies. Making his point, Gary replied sarcastically, "Oh, James, is this concern I hear in your voice? I didn't know you cared!".

"Stuff it, Gary. You know what I mean", a growl escaped his lips only to emphasize his meaning. One of his hands reached towards the prince to give him quite a shove almost knocking him off the bed. Once he was back in his old position, an answer came, "Oh, you know, it's just been so lovely. My mummy and daddy have visited me so much the first two weeks and just seeing their faces had made me oh so happy! Then there was the group therapy which was so amazing! Talking about my own problems with a bunch of losers was absolutely brilliant. It really helped, let me tell you. Then there are the fucking orderlies, who are just a ray of sunshine - always making sure I take my pills and never skip out on them", the sarcasm in his voice never faltering, his anger showing in glint of his eyes. "Oh, yes, it's been quite a cup of tea! How about you? Is dating Zoe as much of a joy for you as it is for me being locked up in here?", a sly smile crept upon his lips as he felt the annoyance in the other teen.

"Just shut up, Gary", clenching his fist he didn't know whether he should be upset of the fact Gary had been treated like shit or over his insult towards him. Caught up in that, confusion spilled over him as he once again found himself at a unavoidable crossroad. What did he mean by not knowing whether he should feel upset over the way Gary had been treated? Did he really care about the little shit? Glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, he snorted. It couldn't have been that, it was probably just pity. Nodding his head a bit, he shrugged that thought off, letting it slip.

"Now, now, where's the happiness that came from living the perfect life? Or is it... the opposite of that?", his words stung as he hit the spot, the truth couldn't have been more obvious. "Have you after a whole summer of living a content and happy life, have you realised that it's boring? That you actually want more than that? Waking up in the middle of the night unfullfilled and feeling restless?", he hoisted himself up in a sitting position as he lowered his face towards the other's, gazing down at him. Feeling surrounded, Jimmy reacted by impulse, punching the bastard right in the face. The impact of which made the prince fell off the bed into a tangle on the floor as he brought half of the blanket down with him. Heaving himself up, Jimmy looked at the mess, trying to reassure himself that he didn't do so much damage while at the same time not caring.

The silence that fell between them at that moment, which only lasted a few seconds, felt like an eternity as neither of them dared to move or speak a word. The only sounds that could have been heard in the room were their breathing, Jimmy's uneven panting and Gary's calm paced breathing.

A loud laughter came from the tangle on the floor, Gary making no move to reposition himself, he just lay there in a mess on the floor, enjoying the feeling of nostalgia. Had that came sooner, it wouldn't have been as enjoyable. Jimmy felt himself tense up at the hasty action, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long boiling inside him. The thrill he had always felt whenever he was with Gary doing unexplainable and unexpected things, the rush.

"You've really missed me, haven't you, Jimmy?", the prince chuckled as he pulled the blanket off him. No response came from the other side, only a bit of rustling followed by the slam of the door. He was once again alone in that boring cell, but was for once content with that. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last he'd see of him. Then again, maybe that was what he had planned all along...


	5. When I grow up I want to be a sociopath

A/N: This is sort of Gary's side of the story, a bit.. c':

Lying in his bed, Gary counted down the minutes until one of the orderlies came to pick him up and take him to his therapist. This had become quite a routine for him. He could only obey and do as he was told. After all, he had tried resisting before and it ended up with him being strapped to the bed. He let out a soft chuckle as he remembered how easily he had got the straps off. It was just a manner of looking and analyzing before he was up and about. However his actions weren't unseen and before he had a chance to do anything else, he was thrown back in his cell.

He stopped struggling now knowing that if he did, it usually ended quicker. From time to time he still put up a fight, trying to entertain himself. But the orderlies weren't so fun to deal with. They were too easy to manipulate and to subdue. He huffed when he remembered the days at Bullworth before Jimmy's arrival. It had been the same there as it was here: dull and monotonous. Then again, he had more freedom there as he was watched 24/7 at Happy Volts. He knew how to bend the rules however and on more than one occasion he had escaped, but came back before the orderlies could have found out.

He'd escape and go around town strolling peacefully, he also tried to avoid crowded places for other people's safety not his. The prince knew that once he was out and about people would pester him and he'd once again bend their will in favor of his own. But it was too much to deal with and he tried to avoid it. And it wasn't like he couldn't stand up to someone if it were a fight, he had the skills and the smarts to outwit most people in fights, he just usually went out of the asylum to have some time away from people that annoyed him.

The first two weeks he had spent at Happy Volts were pretty unbearable for him. That was when he had started going out of the mental asylum and taking strolls at the beach or even in the suburbs of the town. His parents kept visiting him the first two weeks and that was the reason he couldn't have standed it had he been locked up in that cell all day. After dropping him off at one of the worst schools ever, they had expected him to behave.

Sure they had shown their disappointment with him but he had never cared too much. They were going to be away once the mess had been cleared up and he had a place to stay and everything arranged. That was why they were there, he had known that despite the fact they hadn't said a word that implied it. They'd try to mollycoddle him but it was just an act, he knew it as well as they did.

Rolling onto his side, he cursed under his breath as he blamed the orderlies for not taking better care of the way they treated their patients and giving them comfier beds. Soon, someone was going to knock on his door to tell him he needed to move and see his therapist, he knew that. He kept counting as he let his thoughts wander.

The first two weeks were hell as he had to come back to school with his parents when they talked to the principal. Crabblesnitch was not too pleased to see him back in his office but once his parents barged in with a large sum of money, he had reconsidered things. He dropped the charges against him and the court decided it was for his own best he'd be sent to the mental asylum for a few months until he was claimed sane and sent back to Bullworth.

He cackled as he had expected this result. Everyone out there would do anything for money, Crabblesnitch was no exception from that rule. And his parents would make sure he was sent back after all, it was one of the only schools that they could leave him off as they went abroad. It seems that his parents had been friends with the principal and they also had ties with some professors there. It was easier that way... easier for them.

The prince had known that he was going to be back in a few months, back in the shithole. The only thing that he hadn't expected was being sent into a mental asylum for that long. He had thought it was going to be a few weeks but a few months? Hell, anyone would lose it in there. Not that he hadn't lost it way before this, but he was making a point.

He smiled knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was discharged. He could hardly wait for the moment he walked through the school gates once again, seeing everyone's stupefied face upon seeing him. Petey would definitely look terrified, he told himself. Most of the students would be angry by his appearance more than anything else. Ah, he was so ecstatic about it all.

It would have been a change compared to the days in Happy Volts. He had got used to the atmosphere and he, frankly, was tired of it. He hated routine and that's why he probably did anything he could just to avoid it and do something interesting.

A knock came from the other side of the door as an orderly spoke, "Get up, appointment time". The patient grumbled under his breath as he stood up, the door being opened cautiously by the orderly. Taking hold of the boy's arm, he was walked towards the therapist's office. Once inside, he was greeted, "Hello, Mr. Smith", was the female's response to his arrival.

He dismissed it quickly and fell back into the all-so-familiar futon. "If my calculations are correct, today we're going to talk about my childhood. Inn't that right, Miss?", he gestured with an air of confidence. The statement made the lady behind the desk gasp a bit in surprise. She still wasn't used to him even though it wasn't the first time this had happened.

Nodding her head as a reply, he continued, "Well, when I was a little kid, I was so surprised and shocked at everything as I pointed and kept asking people around me: What is that, what is that?".

"Hmm, is that so? Your parents had told me that when you were quite young, you took an interest in the human mind and started reading Psychology books. Was that right?", the female adjusted her glasses. Gary looked at her as he studied her expression. His therapist was a mid-twenties woman, a bit shorter than he was, slim and average-looking. She usually wore a hippy-looking dress and its colour sort of depended on the things that had happened the previous day. She wasn't too showy as he had noticed she wouldn't wear any jewellery except a small wrist watch and a necklace. The necklace was made of gold and a had a panda pendant, however today it wasn't there. The colour of today's dress had him surprised as he stared at the black and purple tints on it. It looked rather ominous.

Gary raised his eyebrow as he realised her hair was tied in a ponytail behind her back today. He let a smile graze his lips in response to the sight of that. Noticing him studying her, she shifted under his gaze and grabbed the nearest stack of paper to arrange them, trying to make him lose his focus, "Is that true, Mr. Smith?".

"Maybe", he shrugged nonchalantly as he eyed the rest of the room. He had had different therapists in the months he had spend at Happy Volts. She was the fourth one up until now. They usually left after a few therapy sessions with him. He had that kind of effect on people. He smirked at that and wondered how long it would be until she was gone, too.

"Not too long,", he mumbled as he looked around the room. "Huh, what was that, Mr. Smith?", was the response he got for his mumbling. Sitting crosslegged, he stretched back into the futon, replying, "Nothing~". The room he was in was a rather small one. On the wall opposite to the door were diplomas framed, organised neatly. They were her diplomas. She wanted to impress people who came in most likely, he pondered.

The desk that she was sitting behind was made of mahogany wood and it looked rather antique-ish. On top of it were layers and stacks of papers he knew were probably from the other patients there. A few pens and pencils were scattered across it deeming her disorganised attitude. On the wall to the right lay a bookshelf with well-known authors of Psychology, but if you looked closely at it, in the far off end of it, were a few books of fiction. There was also two futons in the room meant for patients, one where he was sitting and one on the opposite end.

He smirked as he looked back at his therapist. "Was it that bad?", he asked her, taken by surprise by his question she furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Smith?"

"The break-up", he let out as a matter known by everyone out there, a matter so obvious to anyone in. She let out a small gasp at his answer. Her surprise said it all, it was the truth.

"What do you mean by that?", oh so she was going to act innocent and play it dumb, he thought to himself before he continued.

"Your clothes, your coiffure today, the bags under your eyes- everything pointing to that. Why, if you wanted to mask it all, you should have taken better care of yourself before going to work", he rambled matter-of-factly. The stare she was giving him was one of a surprise, "Don't act surprised, your apperance right now says it all. You usually let your hair down and take better care of it, even sometimes braiding it... but today you didn't do anything to it. You just tied it up in a ponytail as if you had wanted to escape your house quickly. Now that means two things usually... by the colour of your clothes today, I would have inclined towards something else, but seeing how your necklace is gone was the answer to it. It's a break-up. Now the question here is: did you or did he end it? But, judging by your looks right now, it wasn't something you had wanted. Did he do something horrible?", he ranted, his words piercing right through her defenses.

Remembering everything all-together, she scrambled to her feet, yelping and yelling back at her patient, "I-you.. T-The session's over, Mr. Smith!", and that was all it took for Gary to get out. Being greeted by the orderly, he sighed as he was once again taken to his room. The orderly opened his door and pushed him inside his room, paying no heed to the rude act.

"My, aren't we upset today?", the prince gestured towards him but got no reply back as the door slammed back in his face. He climbed back onto his bed as he was once again alone in his cell. "I wonder who's next,", he said out loud knowing that his therapist would probably give up on counselling him by tomorrow morning. He had that effect on people...

Nevertheless, he couldn't quite complain about his cell knowing he could get out anytime he wanted. That was why he usually maintained his best appearance even in clothes like those. He frowned as he looked at his greasy-looking clothes. They were unworthy of him even touching them and yet here he was, wearing them. Unfortunately it wasn't like it had been his choice. Once taken into Happy Volts, the guards had ripped him away from his old clothes, not letting him have any interaction with the outside world once he stepped inside the asylum.

Now, if he went out and bought himself new items of clothing, he'd receive quite a "scolding" from the head of the asylum but more than anything, he didn't try that since he'd more than likely end up having to spend more time there. He wasn't going to risk wearing normal clothes for the sake of his own sanity, or what was left of it. Nonetheless, he had snuck other stuff inside his cell... most of them were books so as to entertain himself. Sitting around all day doing nothing, wasting time was absolutely outrageous.

Reaching beneath his bed, he grabbed one of the books acquired and started reading where he left off. Ah, and the money for the books - he got that from his parents as they had so intended for him to have even if he was locked away. They thought it wasn't anything harmful with giving him money since he wasn't going to be able to use it either way, until he was discharged. Oh, how wrong they were!

Reading through a few pages, he remembered the therapist's words to him. She was right, he had taken an interest into Psychology back when he was still quite small. He enjoyed seeing how the human mind worked and he had always been interested in that subject. He grinned as most of the books he read were psychological even if they were works of fiction. Reading how a word could alter someone's entire world entertained him as he, too, was interested in doing stuff like that.

He had ceased his relection as he got back to reading his book. Absorbed into a world unlike his own. He did that for quite some time until he heard the guard change which indicated that it was already midnight. Looking outside the small window to his cell only proved that. The once sunny day was replaced with a dark one. He hadn't even noticed how the light that he was receiving then was from the lightbulb attached to the ceiling and not from the sun.

Gary shrugged it off as he realised it was a new day. He had got into the habit of counting down the days ever since the beginning of summer, knowing he couldn't have a calendar attached to the wall. "Ah, so... 88, is it?", eighty-eight days since was expelled, since he had turned everyone against each other, since he had seen Jimmy... A sound from the outside had ceased his thinking. He had a feeling he was going to see that guy in a bit. He stretched his hands as he let out a yawn. Yes, in a few moments.

He lay in his bed as he eyed the door until it was opened by none other than Jimmy Hopkins. "Well, well, well... Look who we have here...", he trailed off as the boy in front of him, disguised as one of the orderlies - mentally congratulating him for the smart move - dropped his backpack to the floor.


	6. A treacherous anatomy of the human mind

Jimmy slammed the door, locking the patient of the mental asylum away from him. He didn't know what had overcome him but he let it slide as he paced through the asylum, making his way out of the building. He just wanted to get back and sleep. Walking by some orderlies, he couldn't help but notice the clock on the wall in one of the rooms, it read 5 AM.

He mentally cursed himself for staying up so much. He could feel himself get drowsier and drowsier by the minute so he tried to rush it. Once outside Happy Volts, he climbed the fence and jumped down, running back to the campus and more precisely, to the boy's dorm. He had almost collapsed but before he could, he had reached the campus.

A few minutes after, he was back in his bedroom. Closing the door shut, something which he rarely did before but a habit he had taken up recently, he clambered into his bed, pulling the covers over him. His eyes shut, he fell into a deep slumber. Sleep, yes, he needed some sleep.

Jimmy Hopkins clutched his chest tightly, pain striking his torso. He spat out some blood as Russel growled from the other side of the hole. The monster growled with confidence at his victory. "Russel win! Russel won!", he yelled as the crowd cheered. Jimmy could do nothing but watch the scene move on as he didn't possess the strength to get up.

He looked up to see Gary smirking, ear to ear at his failure. "Gary, why did you do it?", he could only mutter that, but it was enough for the taller boy to hear him. "Why? Why, James.. Because I love to watch you burn and I love destroying everything you love! Plus manipulating people is really entertaining", the prince bellowed. "Why, you'll see James.. I'll be ruling this place one day and you won't be able to do anything to stop me!", he shouted as he pointed at the discheveled boy on the ground.

Jimmy grit his teeth at that and then, in a matter of seconds, the sight in front of him changed, developed. He was now standing in the main hallway, looking up at a big red throne placed in front of the main stairs. Beside him on either side were the leaders of each faction in Bullworth and countless students looking up at the man sitting on the throne. They looked bewitched and brainwashed as none of them even muttered something. And on top of it all, sitting nonchalantly on the throne was none other than Gary fucking Smith.

The throne was placed on top of numerous human skulls and bones. Jimmy coughed as he couldn't realise whether they were real or not. Taking his eyes off the bones, he stared up at Gary. He had a large golden crown on top of his head as he kicked his feet up in the air, changing his position so he was sitting sideways on the throne. He was too focused on looking at the skull he had in his hands to notice Jimmy there among his peers. With a slow move, he tucked the skull underneath his clothes as he wipped it against them to clean it.

Jimmy didn't know whether he should say something to attract his attention or just leave before he did attract it. He looked to his right, a brainwashed-looking Derby Harrington was on his knees as he was bowing to the prince. To his left side a scared-looking Johnny Vincent lay with his head on the ground as he made no sound. Jimmy tried poking the guys but before he could, he heard a voice exclaim, "Ah, James! Here you are..."

He knew that voice all too well so he turned his attention back to the boy who lay on top of all that mess. "Why'd you do it, Gary?", he growled as he stared at all of the teens in the hallway to make his point clear. "Why? Because it's fun! And because you like it, don't you?", he added the last part with a smirk.

That took James by surprise as he stumbled back on his feet, falling on his bottom. With a slow movement, the prince jumped from his chair, using one of the bones he landed on as a snowboard as he slid all the way down to the confused bloke. He kneeled down in front of Jimmy and grabbed his chin, staring directly into his eyes. "You love fixing every mess I make, don't you, Jimmy-boy? So no matter what I do, you'll always come back running to me", he was so close Jimmy could smell his breath, it smelled like a mix of mint and vanilla. He tried pushing the prince away but before he could it all dissipated into a fog as he woke from his dream.

Tossing his cover aside, he almost jumped out of his bed as he heard the bell, that announced the end of the school, ring. He rubbed his eyes as he let himself fall back onto his pillow. He lay there for a few moments trying to decide what he was going to do that day, but also trying to comprehend the meaning of his dream. Could it be called a dream? Or was it a nightmare? Heck, should he know.

A knock startled him from his thoughts. "Come in,", he called and then the door opened. A red-headed girl jumped inside, slamming the door behind her. Grinning happily, she waved at him and tugged onto his arm, pulling him up from his position. She greeted him with a jovial attitude to which Jimmy had been taken by surprise. The last person he thought would come in was Zoe, but he tried to shake off his thoughts as he greeted her back.

The girl plunged into his arms, giving him a sloppy kiss. "Hey, you've been sleeping a ton more nowadays. Is something keeping you up at night?", she remarked as she sat on his bed. She was right, but how she knew boggled James. He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to change the subject, "Sort of.. What brings you here?", the statement was a bit harsh, he mentally slapped himself and quickly added a "baby" at the end of it before she noticed his indisposition.

She quirked her eyebrow a bit, "Well, we were supposed to go on a date today. That movie you've been meaning to watch is on and you wanted to see it", she commented not noticing his moodiness. "But if you don't want to, that's all right with me. I was supposed to pay a visit to my mum's uncle today anyway", she sparked up again, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jimmy could only sigh in relief but before he did that, he said, "Well, sure... You can go, I don't feel so good and I might just spend the rest of the day in bed", he gave her a wink as she giggled and went on, "Ah, before I forget. Petey wants to talk to you. He said it was important but I didn't want to wake you up before so I just let it slide until now".

He gave her a peck on the lips, "Thank you, babe", he smiled back at her. "Well, then.. if you say it doesn't matter, I'll be on my way!", she perked up as she jumped to her feet and left the room but not before bidding him a goodbye and promising to get back as soon as possible so in case he changes his mind to see the movie, she'll be there. He only nodded his head in response as he bid her goodbye.

Letting himself fall back onto his pillow, he almost let himself doze off but then he remembered what Zoe had said. He grumbled and got on his feet. He hadn't even bothered taking off his clothes last night as he was still wearing the orderly uniform. He thanked God when he realised Zoe hadn't seen it since he was under the covers at the time she entered and then proceeded to change back into casual clothes.

He had stopped wearing the Bullworth uniform long time ago, which made him stand out among his compadres, him being one of the only few who didn't wear it. He didn't care however since he had a free pass with the prefects now. Getting out of his dorm he looked through the dorm in search for Petey but saw no sign of him in the lounging area.

The boy shrugged and got out of the boy's dorm, exploring the campus in search for his companion. He saw him chatting happily to one of the new cheerleaders. He couldn't recall her name only that it started with an "M". He approached them as they didn't notice him at first, being too concentrated on their own conversation, until he cleared his throat, making Petey yelp a bit before gazing at him. Petey hadn't changed so much, he grew taller a bit, still not that tall, he was about Jimmy's height still, but he looked much leaner now. The perks of being a head boy sparked into the boy's life as he now became more popular. He was still a dork, but now people had started taking an interest in him and he felt more at ease roaming around the school grounds. The boy still hadn't lost his appeal for girly things and even pink shirts, but it was alright, everyone had got used to his feminine attitude. And as odd as it might have seemed at first, he had even heard rumors about him being a beast in bed from fellow students.

Jimmy smirked to himself as Petey slowly said goodbye to the girl and turned his attention to the king."So what was so important that Zoe almost woke me up?", he gazed all-so-knowledgingly at him, studying him then studying the girl who had just left, crossing his arms as a father would when he had just caught his son sneaking in a girl. Petey blushed ever-so-slightly and tried not to be too bothered by his fatherly attitude towards him as he continued, "Well, uhh.. you see.. Today I was planning to...", he choked on his words as he tried to think of a better way to put it, but failing to do so, he just bluntly blurted it out, "Visit Gary".

The abnormality of it all struck Jimmy as quaint and strange. He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the meaning of the femme-boy's words. "Huh?", he gaped at the head boy in wonder. Petey gulped as he tried to look away from the king's gaze, "W-Well, he was in the end still my friend.. even after treating me like a piece of trash. He hadn't always been mean, you know?", he let that slip, curiosity striking Jimmy.

"What?"

"Well, when he was smaller, when I first met him and he was still 7 or so, he wasn't that rude and mean. In fact, he had only become a troublemaker later on, when one day, he just dropped one of his books down and yelled at me, saying I was boring and everyone was", Petey trailed off, letting Jimmy imagine everything. However, that didn't work out too good as Jimmy couldn't even imagine Gary ever being small moreso, being a nice boy.

"Wait, you mean to say, Gary was nice before?", this was all too odd, even his dream had seemed more normal than the nonsence Petey was spewing right now. In fact, if he had to choose between this reality and his dream, he would have picked his dream any single day now.

"No, but he wasn't that nasty before. He still insulted everyone when he could, but he didn't make anyone's life miserable until later on", Petey fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "Dude, that's too weird for me. I'm not even going to try to pretend I know what's going on right now or even pretend I'm trying to understand that guy", Petey nodded his head, muttering quietly, "I don't think anyone will, actually".

"But what has that got to do with me?"

"I... don't want to go by myself. You know how Gary is... and I don't know what will happen if I go by myself. You're one of the only few people who knows how to deal with that. Please?", the head boy stared at him almost pleading him with his eyes. The king growled a bit under his breath, cursing his weakness to puppy eyes. "Fine,", he grumbled a reply.

Petey smiled at him and the decision was made. Agreeing to go back to the dorm's so Petey could take a package with him was another thing. "You're going to give him something? Petey, have you lost it? This is the guy who has been picking you since God knows when!"

"It's probably been 7 years now,", Petey added. He almost looked pleased with himself as he handed out the information however Jimmy wasn't, he glared at Petey making the femme-boy shudder in response. "And you've taken all his shit up until now?", the head boy nodded his head, "And you're still going to see him through all of that?", he nodded once again.

Jimmy quickly slapped his palm across his forehead. "Seems I'm not the only one insane here", he muttered, "What was that? I didn't catch it"

"Nothing, Nothing"

"Okay, just wait here, I'll be back in a bit", as soon as he said that, the head boy walked inside his room leaving Jimmy out waiting on the hallway. He leant his back on the wall as realisation and fear came over him. What would Gary say when he saw him there with Petey? What if he decided to tell Petey he had visited the bastard the night before? What would he do then? It couldn't have been too late to cancel everything, but then he'd have to come tomorrow or the day after. He couldn't just cancel it, he still had to go. He smashed his fist against the wall in anger as he realised there was no way of getting out of it now. "Fuck, I should have stayed in bed", he barked. Gary was doing it again, he was going to turn his world upside down again, and he was letting him.

Clenching his fists, he felt the blood seep through the skin, but he didn't care. "Ah, I'm back. Let's go!", Petey exclaimed enthusiastically. Jimmy could only follow him closely as they made their way, slowly but surely, to the mental asylum, through the football field, through the observatory tracks, taking the shortcut, they arrived in front of it. Petey slowly approached the gate, talking to one of the orderlies. The orderly quickly opened the gates and before he knew it, he was walking through the hallways of the building, being lead into a visiting room.

Petey quickly slumped onto the chair, beckoning him to take a seat next to him, so Jimmy did. In a few minutes, the prince was going to come through the doors and once again, make him suffer, make him angry. Clenching his fist in anger, he almost screeched in fury had Petey not been sitting next to him to see him do that.

A clicking sound was heard as one of the orderlies came in, a person following behind him. He was dressed in a white uniform wearing the most disturbing grin ever. Gary Smith. Gary fucking Smith marched into the room smiling at the boys in front of him.


	7. I do not tolerate stupidity

A/N: I'm starting school tomorrow and I don't know if I can publish a chapter per day or so, but I'll try my best. Just don't give up on reading this – I'll try to update as much as I can as long as I'm not drowning in homework or stuff. Thanks for reading so far

The prince smirked down at his companions, well, to be more precise ex-companions. When an orderly had come barging into his room announcing that he had visitors, he had almost thought his parents had come back from their trip, so he hadn't been prepared to see this, but he moved along with the story as if it wasn't something surprising. Seeing Jimmy there wasn't that much of a surprise, he knew he'd come back eventually, but he didn't think he'd come back as a visitor. But seeing Petey, oh seeing Petey there made him really jovial. He hadn't expected this.

But then again, Petey always seemed to take the cowardly way through everything. He knew he was just too scared to face his wrath when he got out so he tried to take the peaceful way into maintaining a neutral relationship towards him. He was right. He circled them until the orderly went about his way, studying them.

Jimmy was clenching his fists, digging his nails in the back of his palm, making himself bleed again. Gritting his teeth, he prepared for what was about to come, for all he knew, his life would be turned upside down again by the maniac. Petey, however, oblivious to the tension going on between the two boys, he looked up at Gary, trying to catch his attention with his eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here,", the prince trailed off as he leant against the back of Petey's chair, wrapping an arm around the boy's neck and the other one around Jimmy's neck. "Hello, _friends,", _he slurred the last word, trying to raise the tension. "Jesus, Gary! Can you get any creepier?!"

"Hi, Gary", was Petey's reply as Jimmy almost instantly stood up at Gary's choice of words. The low response made Jimmy sit back down in his chair trying to control his fury. Petey fidgeted with his fingers for a bit before raising the package up in front of Gary. "Here, I brought you some things..", the weak comment just denoted fear in his voice. The prince smirked as he picked the package up from the boy's grasp, sitting on the chair opposite to the two of them. Planting the package down in front of him, on the table, he stared at both of them, but mostly towards Jimmy.

The king bit the bottom of his lip, glaring back at the mental asylum patient. He had him right where he wanted, he knew that, he could do anything to him right now and it wouldn't matter. He knew that once he opened his mouth, he was going to blurt it all out. He was just waiting for the moment he was going to mention his visit in the middle of the night. Closing his eyes shut, he dug his fingernails into his legs, twitching a bit at the sudden jolt of pain.

"What brings you here? I haven't seen you in...", the prince paused, letting the air get colder between them, this was the moment of truth for Jimmy; the king bit his tongue in anger, trying to sew himself shut from what was about to happen... but Gary seemed to have other plans when he continued, "Hm, actually.. since I've been kicked out of the school, inn't that right?", Gary stared at his ex-nemesis across the table as Jimmy opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Petey fidgeted again, looking down at the ground, trying to avoid Gary's penetrating gaze, "W-Well, umm... that's right", as Petey was too busy to pay any attention to the exchange between the other two boys, he had missed the moment when Gary sneakily winked at Jimmy, grinning as he knew he had the upper hand now.

This was all too shocking to James, his ass had just been saved by Gary, by Gary fucking Smith, and this was the second time it happened. What was wrong with the world? He pondered as his thoughts got a hold of him, remembering the time in the hole when even though Gary had put him through that stupid shit, he had come to save his ass. Why? Just why was this happening again? Why did the maniac just decide it was for the best he didn't say anything? It wasn't like he cared... right?

Jimmy stared at the ground guiltily as he knew that now, he couldn't do anything otherwise the fucker might spell it out to Petey. He stood there quietly as the other two conversed happily. He couldn't even hear their voiced, he was too perplexed and too focused on not raising any suspicion towards himself. That was until he heard his name being called out.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, come on..", the king looked up to see Petey up on his feet as the mental asylum patient was being escorted out of the room. What had just happened? What did he miss? He had been so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten to say anything. Blinking a few times, he rose to his feet and followed Petey out of the building. Oh, how his curiosity was building up, he wanted to know what he missed, but he had to keep himself from spewing it out. Who knew how misinterpreted the information could be?

He almost didn't notice how they were back in the dorm as he had been following Petey, letting him talk and rant without even paying attention to the information he was offering. "Thanks, Jimmy. That was such a relief! Thanks for hearing me out!", Petey exclaimed as he tapped the king's shoulder. Jimmy could only nod as a response, not knowing what to say. What did he do exactly? It wasn't like he had listened to Petey rant. He shrugged it off, "It was nothing", he answered, "Well, hey, I'm going to bed, I need to catch on some sleep", he added as he rubbed the back of his head. An excuse, yes he was using an excuse. It wasn't exactly like him, but he just needed some time alone. His head was a mess.

"Sure, then I'll see you later?", the head boy answered shakily. Waving goodbye, they parted, each to their own. Jimmy went inside his room quickly, closing the door behind him and even locking it, something he rarely did, and when he did, it was usually because he was making out with Zoe or any other girl... or guy. He didn't actually have a preference. If he tolerated them, he was okay with almost anyone. But once he had started dating Zoe, those flings ceased. He tried to remain loyal to her and it worked out.

He sunk to the floor, leaning against the frame of the door. What had just happened? He still couldn't comprehend that. He had just walked into Happy Volts with Petey to see Gary. He knew that but then what happened after? Gary came in and he didn't say anything about Jimmy coming to see him the day before in the night. Why didn't he? Why did he save him again? Was it just like before? Should he expect a "It's not as enjoyable when I'm not the one ruining your life"? But wait, he was the one ruining it! What stopped him? What happened?

He tried to answer the questions, but the main one still remained: Why? He growled as he curled into a ball on the floor and lay there for some time. Dozing off from time to time, being woken up by the same questions boggling his mind. Easy to say it wasn't enjoyable for him, but he still couldn't put an end to it.

A wave of enlightment washed over him as he realised how he could put an end to all of his confusion. He only had to go back to the jerk, bash his head against the wall until he got an answer back. Yes, and that's what he was going to do! The king rose to his feet and tugged the orderly uniform back in his backpack and got out of his room and out of the boy's dorm only to be greeted by the dark of night. How long had he lain on the floor of his room?

He didn't stop however, he strolled back to the observatory tracks, waved to a few jocks who seemed to have no sleep at that strange hour in the night and sneakily took the turn for the mental asylum tracks. When he got there, he quickly ran to the side of the fence and climbed a tree, jumping into the field of the building.

He had grown used to doing it now, as he quickly changed into his orderly uniform and went inside, paying no heed to anyone eyeing him suspiciously. He now knew the road to the maniac's door and when he got there, he turned the handle and walked inside. "Well, James.. what a pleasant surprise. I'd've thought seeing me once a day would be enough for you. But you always seem to want more", the prince was sitting on his bed, as he had expected this nightly visit. Jimmy wasn't surprised however, even an idiot could have figured out that he'd come back after what Gary had done to him earlier on.

He sighed, throwing his backpack in the corner of the room and let himself fall onto the bed next to Gary. The question that came next was no surprise to the prince, "Why Gary? Why'd you save me?", he could only laugh at his predictable attitude but refused to give him a decent reply.

"Oh, come now, Hopkins.. next thing you know, you'll be asking me: Why do birds fly? - think a bit before throwing questions like that at people", he snorted as he lay on his back, looking over his shoulder at the person next to him. "Stop being so predictable, it gets boring, you know?"

"Didn't you bring me a gift today?", Gary remarked, a smirk playing on his lips. "Didn't you already get one from Petey?", Jimmy barked back, as his indisposition rose.

"But it's special if it's from you", the prince confessed, Jimmy being taken by surprise at his straightforward response. He had always been so direct, but he had never thought of hearing something like that coming out of Gary's mouth. It was too odd. Then again, today had been one of the strangest days in all of his life, so he just let it slip, not bothering to think about it. He already had a headache from all the thinking he had done a couple of hours before.

"About that.. What did Petey get you?", he inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. Smiling at that, Gary looked away from the king, staring at the ceiling for a while,"Are you curious, James?"

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't have asked", he barked back, "Now who's not using their brains?", he congratulated himself as he finally gave a witted reply, one of the first times he had managed that in the presence of the maniac. Gary always had a way of making him feel incompetent.

The asylum patient snorted as he rose from his spot and hunched over the side of his bed, his hands reaching down, as he rummaged for something under the bed. After finally finding it, he pulled it out. It was the package he had seen Petey hand Gary. Leaning towards him, the king let his eyes roam the object upside down, trying to find anything of potential interest. Gary opened the box and shoved it into the king's lap, letting him look through it, he let himself back onto the bed, paying no heed to what Jimmy could be doing with the objects inside.

Sticking one of his hands in the box, Jimmy felt something soft as he pulled it out only to see Gary's old uniform vest and shirt... even his pants. It felt all too nostalgic as he gazed back at the maniac, expecting an explanation. "I guess Petey thought I'd need it especially since I'd be back in that bloody school in a few weeks", he laughed, knowing that the truth would take the idiot by surprise.

"Wait what?"

"Hahaha..."

"You're coming back?!"

"Hahahahaha...I knew you'd say that. You're so predictable, Hopkins."

But that statement didn't even anger Jimmy, he was too mindfucked for anything else. "What?", was the only question going through his head. He had thought he had heard it wrong the first time, but the expression on the bastard's face told him otherwise. He couldn't believe it. The fucker was going back to Bullworth? What in God's name happened? Did he beg Crabblesnitch to take him back?

"How?"

"For God's sake, next time you use only one or two words to form a question or a sentence, I will be obligated to do something horrible to you. And for your information, my parents. That probably sums everything up, and before you go: How, what, why, when? I'm going to tell you", Jimmy admitted to himself that he did almost ask him that,"They came with a solution to everything: money. Bribed the director into taking me back since they were too busy to deal with me on their own", he sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance. "So I'm still stuck in that shithole. Don't worry, I'll hate being there as much as you'll hate me being there.", he assured the king as Jimmy almost dropped all of his questions to that.

Picking through the package, he found something else in it. It was a book. Its title was "The tell tale brain" by V. S. Ramachandran. Heck, Jimmy couldn't even read the author's name out loud. He grasped it in his hands and looked through it. Gesturing towards it, he tried to catch the maniac's attention.

"Ah, that's...", it almost looked as if Gary almost had a past he didn't want to talk about for a moment as his eyes settled on something else, "Something I enjoyed reading before", he continued. "Before?"

"For fuck's sake, James!", Gary hoisted himself up and quickly tackled the other boy out of the bed and onto the ground, pinning him underneath him, letting the package and the book fall to the ground before them. Jimmy could only look up at the bastard as the tension build up once again. "I'm not going to repeat myself, James. Be careful of what you say, I do not tolerate stupidity..."

The pattering sound of steps outside as orderlies came and went their way were about the only things that could be heard in the room as silence befell on the teens. The sound of their breathing, their beating hearts were others, as both of them stared into each others' eyes, glaring and almost biting each others' faces off if they could. Heck, they probably would have if they had tried. However, the silence that fell made them sit still without moving or uttering a word.

On the other side of the door, the world kept moving on as if nothing had happened. Everyone to their own, students at Bullworth sleeping heavily while others were up causing havoc as always, some even sitting in their beds contemplating their life and their decisions, the townies probably up to no good, the prefects who were still strolling the school grounds as they cursed their job, some teachers up and about correcting tests and grading papers, while others having nothing to do but sleep, but none aware of what was happening or what was going to happen in cell 401.


	8. I've got the hots for you

_A/N: As I've said, with school started it might take some time before I get around to uploading. Gomen. Q w Q I'm trying._

At that moment, Gary wondered how it would feel to have the boy underneath him write in pain as he carved a hole into his body. It would be so enjoyable for him, he thought and realised that he'd get bored once he was gone after all, Jimmy had been the only person who managed to keep his attention and keep him entertained at the same time. Everyone else was too boring, so predictable, he could not count how many people had subdued to him, but then again this guy still maintained his composure and more than anything, his independence from him.

And then he moved, the prince leant down towards his victim, pulling away his collar, as he opened his mouth and bit roughly into Jimmy's neck. Jimmy yelped in pain as the prince's teeth sunk into his skin and at the taste of blood on the tip of the prince's tongue, he pulled back only to admire his masterpiece. Jimmy quickly pressed the back of his palm on the bitemark as he cursed under his breath.

"Hey, Jimmy.. wanna know why this room's floor is red?", Gary trailed off as he saw the spark of interest in the boy's eyes. Jimmy had wondered about that ever since he had first entered the room but never had the chance to ask about it, in fact, he just never wanted to bring the subject up, but now that he mentioned it, he couldn't help himself but be curious. He blinked a few times until the prince began his explanation, "Well, you see.. the first week being here was hell for me.. And I couldn't bear it, all the boredom was absolutely irritating me. I managed to sneak in the pocket knife I used to carry around with me and kept it under my bed and one day..."

The mental asylum patient pushed himself away from the bloke underneath him, straddling his lap as he made a pause just for the dramatic effect it had. He looked away, letting the tension rise and curiosity build then looked back at Jimmy only to find him staring back at him. "Until one day I was too bored,", the cold tone of his voice sent shivers down Jimmy's spine, "and managed to slash an orderly with my knife when he came to disturb me", upon hearing that, he felt fear well up inside but also a bit of excitement rise up as well. "It wasn't that bad, he survived. Needed a few stitches, I guess.. but the blood that came from that.. When they tried washing it away, they only managed to smudge it all across the floor. And it stayed like that, you see...", the smirk that crept upon his lips when he said that made Jimmy smirk back at him, he had no idea why he did that, but he did, "Isn't that exciting? Knowing that we're basically.. sitting on blood..", the thought of that made the shorter boy's heart race as he felt creeped out but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel really enthusiastic about it. What was wrong with him?

"Too bad it's not quite true."

"The hell, Gary?", he almost spat out at the story he had just heard. After hearing that, he couldn't even comprehend how they would even let him out. The maniac might even kill someone out there, who knows? He was starting to doubt the whole "Gary might still be a bit sane" ordeal. He was batshit insane.

However, lost in his thoughts he hadn't even seen the next move he made towards him coming. Gary quickly pulled the boy up by his collar and pressed his lips against his in a rough kiss. The gasp Jimmy let out just gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. As soon as he felt the tip of his tongue revelling in his mouth, searching every nook and cranny, he gained his senses and bit his tongue hard enough to make the other retract it back into his mouth. Loosening his grip at the same time, letting the other fall back to the ground, his head bumping against the ground, he clasped a hand against his mouth as he smiled maliciously back at him.

"You know, Gary.. An eye for an eye, but in this case...", he drawled on as he stared at his attacker remove the hand from his mouth only to grin back at him. "A bite for a bite", he heard a laugh escape the boy's lips as he didn't seem too affected by it. Oh, how he wanted to shut the maniac up once and for all.

And that thought alone made him shove the prince to the floor and straddle him. That alone didn't stop him from laughing like a maniac, but he quickly pinned him down and pressed his mouth against his just to make him stop. It worked, but another battle commenced as a fight for dominance begun. Lips clasped against each other in a bruising kiss, they both tried anything just to make one of them let their guard down just to invade the private territory beyond that.

Jimmy moved his hand down entangling it into the boy's hair, while the prince had his own entertainment. He moved his hands down the teen's back and under his orderly uniform, exploring his skin and then finally, digging his nails hard into his back. At the sudden jolt of pain, Jimmy could only gasp out and that gave the other the opportunity to once again reclaim his mouth.

Both of them lost in their desire to devour one another, they even forgot their own thoughts as pleasure and pain were the only feelings they sought and felt at that moment. The more Gary pulled, the more Jimmy shoved and vice versa. Hands were exploring, searching anything and everything, tongue against tongue, as they revelled in the moment. Nails scratching, Jimmy didn't stop from the pain as Gary kept digging his fingernails into his lower back, nor did Gary care about the fact that Jimmy was now roughly pulling his hair.

In fact, hadn't they heard the sound of an orderly opening up the next door cell, the battle for dominance would have still continued. But once they heard that, they were both thrown back into their own reality. Pulling back, Jimmy untangled his hand from the prince's hair and stared back at him. The sound made him realise what he was doing and he had been doing and now thoughts and questions came spiralling back into his mind. He could have sworn that it would have been better had the freaking orderly not decided to disturb them. But then, had he really enjoyed all of that? He was so lost and confused he could do nothing but stare back towards the source of his problems,_ always_ the source of his problems.

Gary could only grin from ear to ear as he now realised what was going on in the boy's mind and what made him pull back. He could have sworn something like this was going to happen sooner or later but he really would have preferred it if it was later. Nothing could be done now as they had parted from each other. He began the countdown to the moment the bloke's rationality dawned upon him and left the cell. It wouldn't be long now, and he wasn't wrong at all.

The more he spent straddling the boy's lap, the guiltier and self-conscious he felt. He was scared, he was really scared of his actions because he didn't know what had come over him and didn't know if he wanted to know. What was going to happen now? What exactly happened then? Why did that happen? What would Zoe think of him now? And it dawned upon him. He had just kissed Gary fucking Smith.

He had just kissed Gary fucking Smith.

With that sentence in mind, he rose up from his place and grabbed his backpack from the corner of his room in a rush, hastily leaving the room, leaving a rather amused Gary Smith behind.

The prince smiled to himself as he knew it was going to happen. "48 seconds, huh, James? That's all it took for you to realise you had just compromised everything you stand for? It's too bad you'll keep coming back, James, and you won't be able to turn back then", he mumbled to himself as he stood up from his position on the floor, dusted himself off and clambered onto his bed. He was going to get some sleep but maybe staying up to picture all the phases Jimmy was going go through would be a tiny bit entertaining, so he began picturing him depressed and self-loathing then really angry. He laughed a bit as he thought up all the things he would be going through once he made it back to Bullworth.

Least to say it proved to be quite entertaining.

While on the other side, Jimmy once out of the mental asylum he made a straight run for the campus, dashing as if his life depended on it. He hadn't bothered taking off his clothes as the night before as it seemed as though everytime he left that place he would be in too much of a rush to actually care about that.

Once back on campus, he ran straight towards the boy's dorm and back into his room. Didn't even bother looking at the clock, he just pulled his orderly uniform off himself and got into his pjs. He felt dirty and didn't even know why. He had already taken off the uniform, what made him feel like that? In fact, he just felt so disgusted with himself, he didn't even want to look into a mirror. He looked like a monster now, he knew that.

What was wrong with him? How could he have done all of that? But mostly, why Gary? I mean, he would have understood if it was Lola, she had nice legs, or even Mandy, she had quite some curves, maybe even Petey since he was his best friend and he was a nice guy, or even Gord, after all the innuendos and invitations he gave him, but why was it Gary? Why did he succumb to Gary? Out of all the people, why him?

He just didn't undestand that. Sure, he was handsome, but he was Gary. He despised him and vice versa... right? He had tried to make his life a living hell! He even got him expelled just because of his weird-ass paranoia, couldn't even trust him after all they'd gone through together. Why him out of everyone? He still couldn't get that.

And what was he going to tell Zoe now? He slapped himself across the head as he remembered her. "I can't just go and say, 'Oh, hey, Zoe. You know, last night I snogged someone. It's not a big deal. It was just Gary fucking Smith', she wouldn't even believe me but then if she did find out, she'd practically kill me", he said out loud as he let himself fall onto his bottom and sat on the floor of his room for some time, thinking.

He couldn't just come out and say that, but he couldn't just let her off not knowing. It felt like cheating, well, it was in fact cheating in the first place but he wanted to be loyal to her and he failed it now. How exactly was he going to face her tomorrow? Actually, he would be better off if he didn't, and so he decided to just simply avoid her for the time-being until he figured out a way to be able to stand face to face with her.

But then again, another question came up... did all of this... Did all of this make him gay? He quickly slammed the back of his head against the wall. No, that can't be true, that couldn't be true. He liked girls, didn't he? He was with Zoe after all! Yeah, all that year he had been the king and got all the girls, he couldn't be gay, right?

He kept thinking as he heard a small voice in the back of his head whisper back to him, "Then why have you never felt fulfilled when you're with her? Why is it that, for the first time ever, the person you can't get out of your head is Gary?", the thought of that just made Jimmy slam his head against the wall again with a loud thud echoing through the room this time. He wasn't going to believe this shit, no, he wasn't. He was Jimmy fucking Hopkins, he ruled the school, he couldn't just be gay.

Yeah, that was probably it. Gary had somehow managed to fuck him up and manipulate him, heck, maybe he had some sort of potion and drugged him into doing whatever he wanted and then it wore off and he came back to his senses. Yes, that was the best explanation for all of that.

He mentally nodded as he shushed all of his thoughts and climbed into his bed for some long-awaited rest. He wasn't going to let any of this mess his peaceful highschool life up, not again, not because of the same person. Yes, he was just going to ignore all of this and he'd be back to his old life in no time. No more Gary Smith, no more mental asylums, no more maniacs, he nodded and with that thought he fell asleep.

Too bad his peaceful life wasn't going to be so peaceful anymore and his reasoning would make no change to what he was going to do. _Too bad because the only person who could actually help him was standing inside cell 401. Too bad._


	9. We all have our secrets

**A/N: I think this is the moment where I finally change the rating of this fic and turn it to M because what follows on with this story isn't exactly.. all.. "teenagey"... even though it's only a part of it all. Herpderp. [IMPORTANT NOTICE: do not read further on if you do not ship it, derp]**

**Also this is by far my longest story yet and I'm really happy I got so far. Thanks to all the reviews and stuff guys! c':  
**

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping outside took Jimmy Hopkins by surprise since he never actually woke up earlier than when the bell rung. It was off for him, but he shrugged it off as he tugged onto the blanket on top of him, he had quite a peaceful sleep for once compared to the other nights. With that in mind he remembered yesterday's dream.

"You'll always come back running to me, huh?", he muttered to himself as he pressed the back of his palm on his eyes to shelter himself from the pain of viewing his bedroom and realising he was once again back to his usual life. What was he going to do now? Should he pay Gary a visit tonight as well or just ignore him and get back to his life?

The latter seemed completely normal so he decided against seeing Gary that day. He wasn't going to let that little shit get to him and ruin him. A loud ringing was heard throughout the campus, it signaled the beginning of a new day for everyone. Yes, he was among those; "everyone" - he was part of them now, he was just going to have a normal monotonous day as he always had before the little twerp came in and ruined it all.

He rose up from his bed and looked through his wardrobe. He was going with a change today so he picked out his bullworth uniform. He frowned when he looked at it remembering how he used to obey the rules before but then he got expelled and now he got a free pass. It was going to be odd wearing it now that he went through all of that, but he did so and changed into it. Yes, a normal monotonous boring life was good enough for him, wasn't it?

He trudged through the crowded hallways as he heard the school bell ring again that day, signaling the beginning of a new class. He had English now and even though he saved Galloway's ass before, that still didn't excuse him from attending his classes. The king sighed as he moved towards the classroom but before he could take another step, a redheaded girl stepped in front of him, a cheery grin plastered on her face. It was Zoe.

"Wow, aren't we fancy today?", she gestured towards his school uniform. He never wore it so it did make him stand out today even though it would have been a normal thing, for him - it wasn't, so he did make some people turn their head around inspecting him. He could have sworn he even had even heard a prefect or two applaud him when he passed by them but he paid it no heed. Yes, this was what he wanted, a normal boring life.

He smiled at her, "What? Can't you see I'm always fancy?", he chortled a bit as he heard the girl's laughter. "Come here,", he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, planting a kiss upon her lips. The girl swooned at this and wrapped her arms around his neck but then it dawned upon Jimmy. A nauseating feeling hit him like a jolt of pain when he kissed the girl, he tried to hide it by smiling as she got closer but he his smile was starting to fade away. Fortunately for him a prefect stepped in right then, bellowing, "Get to class!", that was mostly addressed to Zoe than to him but he pretended he needed to go, too.

The girl frowned at the rude interruption but let Jimmy go either way. She bade him a farewell and ran towards her class. She probably had Art as she headed towards the second floor. He shrugged it off as he stepped into Mr. Galloway's class and began his English class. It was typical and boring but he wanted it, needed it. However, as attentive as he wanted to be, he could not shake off the feeling from before. What was that? It's not like he's ever felt it before when he kissed her, but why now?

With a sudden jump, Jimmy found himself standing up in the middle of class as everyone around him gave him weird looks. He had realised why that was and remembered the kiss from the previous night. With a frown from Mr. Galloway he apologised and fell back in his chair trying his best not to disturb the class anymore. The little shit was getting in his head and he needed to shove him out before it affected his daily life.

He could do that, right?

The shorter boy panted when he felt him enter him and thrusting into him roughly. He winced at the pain but got used to it soon enough after a few thrusts. He kept panting as he gripped the sheets under him trying to make sense of every sensation. The main feeling he had was pleasure and soon that got hold of him and he could not think anymore as he let his mind drown into lust.

A hand slid over to his and clutched onto it, while the boy's other hand slid onto his face cupping it. Soon a pair of lips met his and before he knew it, he was in a battle for dominance as he let the bloke invade his mouth. A groan escaped his lips as the boy's hand left his to part his legs more, thrusting deeper into him.

"Ugh,", the sound escaped his lips as he felt a warm sensation in his pelvis, oh he was almost at it, at the point where all he wanted to do was scream and beg for more. But that would have been rather low of him after all, he wasn't that weak now, was he? He thought to himself as he eyed his enemy as he parted away.

"Oh, Jimmy-boy, aren't you going to scream and beg for more?", the prince questioned as he repositioned the boy under him for a better view. He had the upper hand and Jimmy knew it. "Fuck you, Gary", was all he could say as another moan escaped his lips.

"Well, I believe that's what I'm doing right now", the taller boy remarked with a snort as his body met his in another thrust, harder and faster than before. He was on the edge and he knew the bloke standing above him was, too. With a loud moan, he grasped onto the sheets as his body hunched in pleasure.

"G-GARY~", Jimmy moaned as he woke with a startle. Noticing his surroundings he realised he had fallen asleep once he got back from his Chemistry class and he even had a dream of his enemy, if he could call him that. A pinkish tint stained his cheeks as he took into his dream's details. He looked under the blanket only to notice something he wasn't too proud of. The sticky mess in his pants just noted how much he had enjoyed his dream. He sighed and fell back on his bed until he noticed another presence in his room.

Petey was standing on a chair beside the night table, next to his bed. A cough escaped the head boy's lips as he felt really uncomfortable about what he had seen. Turning red as a tomato, Jimmy barked at him in surprise and shock, "W-What the hell, Petey?! Are you watching me sleep now?!"

"W-Well, you see.. I was just about to wake you up but then you suddenly started tossing and - yeah..", he fidgeted as he felt really guilty about it now. He wasn't supposed to see or hear that, he knew it but it wasn't intentional. He planned on waking him up but then before he could, he saw him tossing and he couldn't do anything anymore as he woke up himself. A blush crept upon his cheeks as he imagined the contents of the king's dream, that was until he understood the name he yelled out in furious passion.

"W-Wait, did you say Gary?"

That was all it took for Jimmy to turn red as a tomato. He wasn't going to discuss his wet dreams with a guy whose sexual orientation had been unknown for quite some time, actually he wasn't going to discuss it with anyone - that was more like it-. He tried to conjure up an explanation for that so he wouldn't have to explain why he had just had a wet dream about his former enemy. "I-I did not say Gary! I-It was Grace, Grace! Yes, Grace!", he tried to lie even though he was really bad at it. However, as weird as that sounded, the femme-boy bought it as he nodded.

"Oh, I knew it couldn't have been Gary. I don't even know why I came up with that when you two can't even stand in the same room without biting each other's head off,", the head boy reasoned with him. But all Jimmy could think was how wrong he was as he knew what had happened the day before and knew that Gary could do so much more than biting. With that thought in mind he hastily snapped his palm over his neck as he remembered being bit by the maniac before and he was 100% it was still there.

The action was still noticed by the femme-boy who had thought it odd at first but didn't bother asking. To avoid any other embarassing situation, he asked, "By the way, why are you here Petey? Why were you here in the first place?", he nodded to himself in his mind, cheering himself on for successfully avoiding the subject.

"Ah, I just wanted to talk,", that was an honest simple reason in Jimmy's mind. He urged him to continue as he sat back in his bed, still under the blankets to avoid changing in front of Petey and showing him the mess he made, and listened to the boy rant about his daily problems. It seems he had become quite popular and even dated two girls at the same time and now he didn't know what to do with it anymore. "You see, they've found out and confronted me about it and I didn't know who to pick. Who should I pick, Jimmy?"

"Well,", the king took a deep breath as he pondered for a while, "You were dating one and then started dating another, right?", the head boy could only nod in approval. "Well, I say you go with the one you started dating after the first. If you had truly liked the first girl, you wouldn't have gone out with the second."

Petey could only gasp in amazement as he heard such an easy and perfect solution to his problems. He didn't know Jimmy was that wise with relationships but he was going to confide in him more often now that he did. He uttered a thank you and left the room as he now had a plan for once. Jimmy sighed as he got up once the boy left and started changing.

It wasn't like he was that wise, he admitted to himself, it was just that he had been in the same situation before and made the wrong choice and now he knew what to do if confronted with it again. "Wait,", he mumbled as he thought upon his present situation. A feeling of doubt, regret and even horror washed over him as the same tactic could apply to his present life as well. Did that mean he was soon going to have to break up with Zoe in order to be with Gary?

With a swift movement, he grabbed hold of his head with both of his hands and grumbled at the pain as he tried to press harder upon his head to constrict any further ideas. He wasn't going to do that, he was not going to leave Zoe, was he? But for Gary? He didn't even want to think about it. Picking up the closest item to him, which was a book fortunately for him -otherwise he would have seriously injured himself-, he slammed it onto his head in a futile attempt to stop himself from thinking any further. No, this was not the same, he wasn't going to let it be the same!

With that in mind, he changed into casual clothes: a white T-shirt and on top a jean jacket and some ratty jeans - that was going to do. The jean jacket's collar was enough to cover up the bitemark from before, yes it was perfect. He sat down and grabbed a pair of army boots. Those were one of his favourites footwear and he treasured them the most. He had worn them through the most important events that year, when he got expelled he had them on, when he fought Gary, he had them on, heck, even on his first date with Zoe he had worn them!

He smiled and went out the door. He just needed some peace and quiet and he was going to have it. The best way he could do that was to just take a walk through the town. However that didn't prove quite efficient as he thought in the first place when he kept bumping into students from school and even townies he knew. They all waved and greeted him, some of them even stopping to have a little chat. This was not going according to plan.

Nor was his meeting with Zoe planned. He actually did not want to see her anymore that day. After the weird nauseating feeling he had had before, he didn't want to spend any more time with her unless strictly neccessary otherwise she might have seen through his act and asked him what was wrong. He did not plan on agreeing to go to the movies together with her, nor buying her popcorn or sitting beside her as she rested her head on his shoulder, no that was not planned, not even when they got out of the cinema and she slowly moved in for a kiss only to see the bitemark on his neck, nothing had been planned. But what happened next surprised him.

"Are you cheating on me, Jimmy?", Zoe's comment surprised him at first, it wasn't like he wasn't after all, the kiss from yesterday was probably initiated by him, too. "Is it Lola?", but that shocked him the most until it dawned upon him that nobody would ever suspect him actually snogging a mental asylum's patient and even worse, Gary being the mental asylum's patient. He sighed in relief as he knew that no matter what, she wouldn't find out, at least for now.

"No, baby, what ever makes you say that?", he tried playing it cool but the glare in her eyes told him that it wasn't working. So he decided to drop the act and act non-chalantly, "Oh this? I got into a fight the other day when I was up at night. Some drunk kept thinking I was his girlfriend and managed to bite me until I shoved him off and showed him who was the boss", that seemed plausible in his mind and the fact that his girlfriend bought it just deemed it so.

It was good. Everything was good. He could go back to his normal life now, yeah, unless Zoe planned on kissing him again and he'd once again feel really nauseous. That couldn't be kept, so he either revealed everything to her or tried to solve his issues. He could also lie and pretend something came over him or even swallow it down before it got worse. But for now, he was safe and that was all he needed.

Waking up in the middle of the night was something normal by now. Jimmy sighed as this was still bothering him. He managed to sleep like a baby yesterday, why wasn't it working now? He shuddered as the response he got from himself wasn't exactly what he wanted. He recalled how yesterday he met up with Gary and that was mostly why he managed to sleep peacefully. but how could he?!

Irritation was gnawing at his neck as he pushed the blanket off him and got off his bed. This wasn't going well. And the last thing he wanted to do was visit the psychopath again. And before he knew it, there he was again, standing in front of cell 401 as he tried to reason with himself and go back to Bullworth for a good night's rest. Heck, even sleeping outside on a bench was good enough for him as long as he didn't have to face the maniac.

How had he even got there in the first place? He could have sworn just a few minutes ago he was in his bed trying for the uptenth time to sleep and not managing anything and then before he knew it, he was packing his orderly uniform in his backpack and was on his way towards Happy Volts. Why did that happen? Why did he come here in the first place? It wasn't like he had missed the sociopath. It was far from that, the mere thought of him disgusted him. That was what he told himself and then he recalled the dream he had earlier that day. He shuddered a bit as he still pondered what he should do.

Against all better-knowledge and reasoning however, he once again stepped into that damned cell to meet with a rather cheery asshole.


	10. Lollipops are meant to be sucked

**A/N: Err, oh man, I've been so busy nowadays. So many things happening and so many things to do! I'm sorry if I'm sort of a day late for the usual update but err.. yeah. I hope this makes up for ... it. Hopefully. I don't know man, I don't even know. BECAUSE. WHAT FOLLOWS IS... ehem.**

"Hello, love", was the response he received as soon as he had stepped into the cell. The sultry voice sent shivers down Jimmy's spine as he closed the door behind him. He dropped his backpack to the floor as he backed into the door trying to compose himself. He was once again in the same room with the maniac, the maniac who had kissed him. What was he going to do now? He basically ruined his life once again, bringing unfamiliarity to normality.

A smirk grazed the lips of the mental asylum patient. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He knew he had been waiting for him otherwise he wouldn't have been up right now. Then again, how did he know he was going to come? Did he just completely plan all of this to happen?

With that in mind he trodded further into the room, approaching the prince lying happily on the old matress. As soon as he was only a feet or two away from the jerk, he jerked his hand down to pull onto his hair. Clutching tightly onto it, he felt anger build up inside of him as if this had been a long-awaited action and maybe it was. He's been itching to smash his dirty face against the wall ever since he first saw him a few days ago.

"Oh, I didn't know you like it rough, James~", he slurred the last word sending shivers down the other's spine, earning himself a shove as he fell backwards onto the bed. Jimmy quickly hopped onto the bed, straddling the boy undearneath him. He grasped the boy's collar, pulling him upwards while he raised his fist barely inches away from his face. The prince could only smirk as he knew what was coming and he took it willingly.

Squinting his eyes shut, he waited for the unavoidable punch came soon enough, bruising Gary's face and leaving Jimmy panting in thrill and anger. The maniac that lay beneath him, bruised from the sudden impact, could only laugh at him, holding up his arm and clutching the boy on top. Losing his balance, the prince pulled him forward smashing his lips against his.

That took him by surprise as he could not do anything but stand there in confusion. Biting his lower lip, the prince retracted as he left a bruise on the bloke once again.

Jolting away, the king pressed the back of his palm onto his lips to inspect them. He felt blood trickle down his jaw and quickly licked his lip only to feel the familiar salty taste again. He had got used to tasting his own blood as he got into so many fights that it seemed normal by now.

However, by not paying any attention to the boy underneath him earned him a push and he slowly found himself in another position. The prince now standing above him, pinning him down to the matress underneath.

Jimmy could only hiss under his breath and struggled to knock him off but to no avail. And before he knew it, the maniac quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them halfway off. That was when he stopped, giving the confused and embarassed boy lying on top of the bed a sly look before continuing.

No, wait, what was happening? That was all Jimmy could think about as he felt his boxers being pulled off, too. No, this wasn't happening, right? It must be a dream. He must be dreaming again, just as he was this afternoon. He relaxed at that thought but not for long as he felt a pair of lips press onto his shaft.

He hunched back in surprise as he felt his hips buckle. One moment later he felt a tongue swirl onto the head of his shaft, trailing circles and then slowly moving down. "Ah, no,", was all he could think before pleasure took over as he felt himself behind engulfed by the bloke hovering over him.

The prince could only smirk in confidence as he felt the boy under shiver in pleasure. He started humming softly as he kept licking and sucking onto his member and with each movement, he felt Jimmy struggle to stop himself from panting and moaning out loud. He felt confident as he saw him so fragile just because of him. And he mentally made a note to never let anyone else see that side of him ever again.

Swatting that thought away, he grabbed the bloke's balls, stroking them gently. The action earned him a rather lusty moan from the other. The king was fighting back moans after moans of pleasure until he could not take it anymore. He couldn't care less about anyone that heard him anymore. With a groan, he jerked his hand below to catch the boy's hair between his fingers pushing him down. The bloke complied to the movement indicated by the hand pressing on his head and did as he was ushered to, one of the only rare occasions he did so. It was rather unfitting but he was enjoying himself as much as the one beneath him, he wasn't going to let someone dictate his whole life and the way he should ask so he pushed any other thoughts away and succumbed to his own evil attire.

A loud moan escaped the king's lips as his hips buckled forward, pushing himself further into the boy's mouth. And just like that he came, gripping onto the bed's sheets and screaming bloody murder before collapsing back onto the bed. The king only opened his eyes to pull his boxers and pants back on before letting himself back onto the bed once more. A bit taken by surprise, the prince gulped down the contents in his mouth and wipped his lips with the hem of his shirt. Rolling onto his side, he lay next to his victim in satisfaction. He knew that in a few moments, the boy was going to realise his own wrongdoings and leave before doing anything else. So he was going to make sure he was leaving his mark on him once again.

Pushing himself off the bed, he crawled on top of the collapsed boy once again. Quickly undoing the buttons on the orderly shirt he was wearing, he sunk his teeth deep into the boy's flesh right above his hips. The pleasure he had felt earlier had now subsided only to be replaced with a new feeling,

Jimmy quickly opened his eyes to see his attacker. The maniac was standing above him once again, as he bit into his flesh and sucked the blood out of the bitemark. Noticing his eyes on him, he locked eyes with him as he smiled at the king. Yes, he was soon going to leave, but before he did, he was going to make sure he left a mark, yes...

With a swift movement he leaned down on top of him, one hand pinning the boy's hand away as the other reached underneath the bed, pulling out a pocket knife. The very same pocket knife he had used back in the hole. In a hasty move, the prince pressed the tip of it and traced a line down his victim's abdomen, leaving a trail of blood once he was done. Noticing the blade, the bloke struggled, using his freed hand to jab the prince in the ribs before he escaped. Once up and about, he inspected the cut.

It wasn't that deep, but deep enough to leave a scar. "You psychopath,", the simple remark caught the mental asylum patient off guard. He did not expect that kind of insult. In a matter of seconds he was up on his feet and slowly approaching his victim.

"No, no, no, James~", he drawled on, "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research", with that said, he was now standing barely inches away from the boy's face, then quickly ducking his head to the side he stuck his tongue out to lick the bloke's earlobe before biting onto it.

That built up a bit of pleasure as he felt his knees go weaker by the second, but anger and confusion were still keeping hold of him. He wanted to maintain his last bit of sanity before he took it all away. He knew that that moment was going to come, but if he could, he'd try to prolong it as much as possible. However, Gary had other plans.

Sliding a hand behind his back, he pressed his body into the other's, thrusting his hips further, earning the other a jolt of pleasure as he felt pleasure swirling through the grinding of the fabric against himself. He pondered the worst that could happen if he just let himself be taken in by lust.

But memories of his ever-lasting summer shocked him and before he knew it, he was pushing the boy off. He was not going to lose his sanity. But really, even though he was doing that, he felt as if he had wanted to stay.

Picking his backpack up and redoing the shirt's buttons, he cursed under his breath and opened the door to the hallway. With a quick look behind, he met a pair of jovial eyes looking back at him in gratification. He frowned at the sight and angrily threw his backpack at the prince's head, throwing him off the bed landing on the ground. But Jimmy could not be bothered to look back anymore and he slammed the door shut before leaving once again.

Well, at least Gary had something to play with now.

What was happening to him? This was the third time he was leaving Happy Volts in anger and confusion. This was becoming a habit for him now. He couldn't just understand why it was all happening to him. I mean, why not Petey? He was close to Gary, in fact he had known him for far longer than he had!

Why must Gary always pick him to pester and to mindfuck? Why did he so desperately want to make his life a living hell? He hadn't ever betrayed Gary before the Russel incident. He hadn't done something to exactly earn his wrath. No, why was all of this happening? He could just not understand.

Why did he hate him so much?

Wait, did Gary actually hate him? That idea was preposterous, right? I mean, how could he not hate him? Why would anyone want to make someone life a living hell if not for the fact they hated him?

He was almost back on the campus grounds when he stopped dead in his tracks. He was once again swept away by the enigma Gary fucking Smith was. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!", he cursed under his breath as he kept moving, wanting nothing but sleep right then.

Nothing made sense with Gary. He didn't even know why he did all of the things he did, but for now, he was going to leave it like that. He just didn't need any more headaches. He had enough of them already. He also wasn't going to receive a straight answer from the fucker so he decided to drop it.

With that said, he found himself once again back inside his room, on his bed. Tossing his clothes off, he decided to just sleep in his undies for once. Looking back at his chest he saw blood still flowing from his wound. Why none of the orderlies noticed a walking bloodied bloke he did not know, but what all he knew was that he had to somehow stop the bleeding and now... well, that and he needed to wash his uniform.

With a heavy trod in the direction of his desk, he fumbled while opening the drawer and pulling out bandage roll and quickly wrapped it around himself a few times before throwing it back into the drawer. Now all he needed was some sleep. Kicking his orderly uniform under his bed, he slumped onto the bed, pulling the blanket over him, clutching onto it dearly. He missed the feeling of a warm and comfortable bed seeing as how most of the time he spent lying in bed was at the asylum and that was certainly not as comfortable as this one was.

"Hell, if that's comfy... ", muttering that, he tugged onto his pillow, pulling it closer before he fell into a deep peaceful slumber.


	11. If I was a cannibal you would be my prey

He was running through the field full of corpses and injured people. He was at war, a war that has lasted for so long. He bet everything on this last battle and he was going to make it to the end, he was going to end this war once and for all.

The muddy ground left stains on his army clothes, but he did not care. Avoiding bombs coming from each and every side of him, he had no care for clothes any more. He used to once but that was before the war started. Yes, Jimmy Hopkins was a grown man now and he had to fight, to fight for everything he found rightful, he fought for justice.

That was why he was there in the middle of it all, trying to make his way to the enemy's camp. He had lost so many comrades along the way but he couldn't turn back now. One of the only ones who was still beside him was a small petite boy. If you looked at him closely, you would be shocked to hear that he was a soldier and was fighting in the war. Against his fragile looks however, he was one of the best runners.

He could finally see the enemy's camp site and he was ready to take them down one by one. A smile graced his face as he turned to look at his companion, "Petey, we're almost there! I bet we can take them out now!", but just as soon as his words left his mouth he stopped dead in his tracks. His comrade had fallen on the ground, an enemy soldier was tugging roughly at his legs. He had disguised himself as one of the corpses lying around and had taken him by surprise.

Pulling out his ARX 160, he pointed it at the enemy ready to shoot but before he had the chance to pull the trigger he fell to the ground in pain. A throbbing pain jolted through his body as he felt someone smash the back of their gun into his head. "Fuck, they took us by surprise", was the last thing he thought before falling unconscious.

Gaining consciousness, he opened his eyes and tried to get up but something was preventing him from doing so. His arms had been tied behind his back and so were his legs. Looking around he noticed he was in a bunker. The solid grey walls just proved it so. And he could see in the far right corner of the room a struggling person, trying to break free as someone hovered over them, pointing a gun at their forehead.

Realisation hit him, the person who was lying on the ground there was his own comrade. Petey was lying tied up, bruised and he was still trying to escape. An eerie feeling struck him as he realised he hadn't been beaten up yet. He wanted to say something but that would attract the enemy's attention and he could no longer make up a plan to escape.

Tugging on the rope at his wrists, he tried setting himself free but they were too tight to break loose. He then tried to look through his back pocket for a knife. Finding nothing he understood that they had already taken any kind of weapon he had on him.

In the far left corner of the room layed his ARX 160, a few knives, some grenades, ammunition and even Petey's HK416. Letting out a sigh he now knew he had to use something else to his advantage.

A loud thud was heard as the door to the bunker opened swiftly, revealing a young man about Jimmy's age in a nazi uniform. He had to be the leader of the enemy camp. As he kept staring at the man who had just entered the small place he was constrained in, he couldn't help but think he looked really familiar.

"Ah, James! There you are! How I've waited to see you again~", the man who had just entered the room spoke, his sultry voice making Jimmy recall some memories. Ah, it was him after all. The man who had started this war just because of some seriously stupid issue he had with him. The man behind all of this massacre going on outside: Gary fucking Smith.

Crouching down in front of him, he stared at Jimmy in wonder. Jimmy quickly tried to back away into the corner and raised himself up a bit to meet his piercing gaze. He wouldn't have guessed he was going to meet him here. He had thought that someone like him would never pay attention to the low-rate camps outside his powerful circle of "friends". How had he known he was going to come and attack this one camp? He didn't even plan it, it was just something that happened because one of the their generals had been attacked during a mission.

His eyes widened at the idea. He couldn't have, right? He couldn't have known, right? He, himself, didn't know he was going to be the one selected to lead this whole squad here. But the smile on the bastard's face told him he wasn't exactly right.

He tried to back as far away as possible until his back his the wall. There was no way out now. He could try screaming for help but it was futile, no one would hear, no one could help him. So he tried to keep the remaining of his dignity as he fell prey to the gaze of the maniac standing before him.

He already knew that if he asked him why he was doing all of this, he would simply answer with: "Because it's fun!". He tried to bite his lip as he knew that this was the end for him. This was the very last day of his life. The mastermind looked closely at him and kneeled in front of him, crawling towards him. His movements were slow that of a king, because indeed, right now he was a king.

Once he laid his hand on him, he was as good as dead. He closed his eyes shut, knowing that Petey from the corner had suffered much longer than he had. He was ready for it, whatever the bastard was going to bring him.

With a slow movement, Gary undid the buttons of the man's shirt and pulled his shirt away. Taking in the beautiful sight in front of him, he couldn't help but mentally drool but then he came back to reality. After all he had gone through, he had finally achieved what he had come for. His prey.

He lowered his head until his lips touched the skin of his prey, right beside his shoulder blade. The touch, the unfamiliar touch was all too new to Jimmy and he could do nothing but squint his eyes open to see what was happening. But then it came, the pain came to him as the mastermind sunk his teeth into his flesh and bit him hungrily. He gasped in pain.

That wasn't too much for him though, he had suffered a lot more than that before. But the thrill and excitement building up inside of him made him feel disgusted with himself. He didn't know what came over him and why he felt that way but he didn't question it as the man, with a quick movement, pulled his head away ripping off a chunk of his flesh.

Jimmy yelled in pain, but lust was also clear there in his voice at the same time. He swore that he must have gone insane after everything he had gone through the war, but he didn't care anymore. This was the end he was going to get and he was fine with it. He just wanted to know why.

"Hey, Gary... why me?", that was all he could manage to gasp out as the king stopped tearing at his flesh for a moment to look at him. "Because you're interesting and you're the most enjoyable one, Jimmy-boy,", was the response he received. He knew he wouldn't like it but then again, why was he satisfied with that?

"After all, I've started all of this just to have you writhe under me in pain, James,", he continued but it was lost as he was starting to lose his consciousness. Gary could only oblige as he went back to savour his tasty blood.

Jimmy Hopkins awoke with a start. He had had such a feverish and exciting nightmare. No, wait, why did he use the word excited to describe his dream? The mere thought of being eaten alive by a maniac did not excite him. Did it? What was going on in his head? What was happening with his life?

But as he kept drowning himself with questions, the thought of someone else having the same dream he had just had hadn't occured to him. Nor was the fact that the person who had the same dream the very same person who had done all of those atrocities in it.

In cell 401, a peaceful looking mental asylum patient woke in satisfaction. That was one of the most pleasing dreams he had ever had. Rubbing the back of his neck, he yawned in contemplation. What was written for him to do that day? He thought over it a few times before he noticed the backpack that laid in the corner of the room.

He remembered then how he had been hit in the face with it the night before. The prince slowly rose up from his bed and walked over to it, picking it up and inspecting it thoroughly. There was nothing interesting in it except for a pair of casual clothes. "Ah, these must be Jimmy's,", he drawled on as he inspected them.

Sniffing them, he noticed the familiar smell sticking to them. Yes, those were certainly his as he knew this smell all so well. Being in the same room for a few nights was enough to get him to know someone's smell let alone spend half a year almost attached to him. That reminded him of his dream, "If I was a cannibal, James, I would definitely enjoy tearing your flesh".

Looking outside through the small window of the room, he saw the sky darken in colour before starting to rain. A few orderlies outside kept running after loons who were too amazed by the sudden change in weather to want to go back inside. But after they were all ushered back, no one else was left outside to wander through the courtyard.

"Ah, what a beautiful day,", he thought and kept sniffing the clothes he was holding onto. A perfect day to go outside, he knew that. Nobody would bother him because they would be too sad over the change in weather to actually pay attention. Then again orderlies hardly ever paid attention to anything. He knew that all who worked here hated their job and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. By all means, if they didn't, how would they let a stranger wander through the halls at night, paying a visit to the same guy for the past few days in a row?

Well, he might as well have some fun today.

Changing from his usual white uniform, he had to wear 24/7 while in Happy Volts, to the casual clothes Jimmy wore, he noticed how they were a bit loose for him. But he was indeed too skinny now, that didn't make him weak just - skinnier than before. The food there was horrible though. He never touched anything that moved so that meant most of the food there was inedible.

With a sigh, once he was done, he contemplated bringing in more food when he was coming back and left through the door hiding from any orderly that strolled through the hallways. It was easy enough as he had got used to it by now. He remembered how in a few days he would actually be released from this shithole.

"Praised be the Lord,", he uttered sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his head, making his way outside. The rain was falling down heavily, leaving anyone that actually had the guts to go outside drenched. He had brought with him Jimmy's backpack but it wasn't going to be too useful.

Carrying it on his back, he marched out into the rain with heavy steps. Even though it was September and autumn had already arrived, this was one of the last days when you could call it a summer rain. It was pretty warm and the air outside was just making it feel even warmer. How he had missed walking through the rain.

With slow steps he walked outside of the mental asylum, cursing the place and going through the tunnels towards the Bullworth campus. He wondered what it would be like if he just went in like that, with everyone to see him drenched wet outside of the mental asylum. He would definitely scare off the little kids, but what about everyone else?

He smiled in triumph as he knew most of them would be too shocked to actually say anything, some even running away. Ah, he was definitely going to take the risk of being seen by a prefect or even the principal just to see someone utterly terrified of him.

The rain kept pouring down. His clothes were already drenched, most of them sticking to him. He was wearing Jimmy's clothes, which were a blue hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. They weren't exactly something he'd wear usually but he felt really comfortable in them compared to the uniform he was stuffed into every day. So he made a mental note that sometimes even loser clothes are fine.

Trodding through the tunnels he had finally arrived on the campus grounds. He looked right and left but to no avail, no one was to be seen. He cursed under his breath knowing that they were probably back in their dorms, too afraid to get dirty and wet from the rain. But he knew it was probably better this way, he could enjoy the silence until he had to meet up with Jimmy of course.

Reaching the front of the boy's dorm, he gasped in surprise but also satisfaction as he noticed somebody standing on the front steps. None other than Jimmy Hopkins was sitting down, pouting a bit as he looked at the puddles filling up. That was too good to be true.

He licked his lips in enjoyment as he trodded further until he was only a few feet away from his prey. Noticing a shadow in the puddle, Jimmy quickly averted his eyes to look up at the person standing in front of him. None other than Gary fucking Smith. He clicked his tongue in anger as he was too shocked to actually stand up to him now. Especially not after his dream or after yesterday's events.

"I believe this belongs to you,", the prince threw the backpack he had been carrying to the bloke. He quickly caught with both of his hands. With a puzzled expression he unzipped it to look inside and find nothing. With another look in Gary's direction he then realised why the contents of the bag weren't there. They were right in front of him, drenched from the rain, sticking to the skinny boy's skin.

"Oh, yeah? What about the clothes?", he pointed his finger accusingly at the bloke. Gary simply gasped in shock mockingly, "Oh, my, James! Are you implying I should strip for you? Oh, but James, I'm not like any other guy, you know? You need to take me out on a date before you can strip me naked~", he winked at the other.

Irritation built up inside of him but he said nothing else. Knowing the boy wasn't going to do anything else, he turned around and walked back towards where he came from. After all, the weather was too beautiful to be wasted on someone who was in no mood to have fun.

Shocked at the sudden turnabout, Jimmy stood up as he watched Gary distance himself slowly from him. What came over him that moment he did not know, but he didn't know if he was going to regret it in the near by future or not, he called out to the maniac.


	12. Peaceful surrender to one's own desires

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay guise. I've just had quite a hellish week and I haven't been in the mood to write. Even now, I didn't feel like writing this but I hope it turned out all right. I just kind of need a bit of inspiration. Aka, omg I need more songs because I usually write on songs and if I can't relate the song to the story – it's a no go for me. Gomen.**

"Hey, where are you going?!", it was more of a demmand than a request. He sort of needed an answer but why, he did not know. Jimmy Hopkins stood on the footsteps on the boy's dorm, watching the maniac in the distance stop dead in his tracks and turn around to face him yet again.

"My, James, do you want to come with me? Have you actually fallen for me and now want to see my whole agenda so you know I'm not cheating on you? Fear not, love, I am loyal only to you", his husky tone made Jimmy flinch and step back before allowing himself to step forward. "How did you even escape from -?", the king was cut off by the sound of the other's voice.

"Now, James.. Who do you take me for?", the prince sighed as he lowered his gaze towards the ground, closing his eyes slowly. Not even a second had passed before he opened his eyes again averting his eyes to study the shorter boy's posture, "I'm Gary fucking Smith, Jimmy-boy. I can do whatever I please", it was nothing but the unholy truth. How he had forgotten that he did not know.

All Jimmy could do was stare back as the boy once again stepped away from him and walked out of the campus gates, yes, all he could do was stare at his back and follow him closely behind. Why he was following him, he did not know, but he just felt like he should.

Out of the campus grounds and onto the streets where very few cars passed by, after all, it was technically quite a small town. But the odd thing was that no one was out on the streets, wandering around or having fun. Maybe a person or two under an umbrella every 100 feet but even those were pretty rare. Rain usually did that to people, ushering people back into their house and cutting up any amount of enthusiasm they might have had that day.

Jimmy himself didn't particularly enjoy rain but ever since the beginning of summer he had been looking forward to any kind of rain. He had learnt with time that rain was meant to wash away your fears and your sins. That's at least how he took it. It calmed him down.

He hadn't even spent more than 10 minutes out in the rain and he was already drenched, soaked, he knew that the boy in front of him was, too. He didn't exactly enjoy the feeling of his clothes sticking to his skin but it didn't bother him that much.

The king even thought that going for a swim now was nice since he was already drenched to begin with and it wouldn't have mattered. Hell, he swore that even his undies were probably wet, too. But the silence that came with the rain was magnificent. The only sounds heard being the pitter-patter from the rain falling against the ground or in puddles. It was quite peaceful.

Heaving a sigh, something broke the silence. "You would be a pathetic detective, James," his mocking tone made the king twitch in annoyance. "Actually, you probably wouldn't even be able to make it to university, who am I kidding?", the pang of annoyance got worse and worse until the king breathed out a growl and from his position closely behind the other, he took a few steps forward and jabbed his fist into the boy's back.

The action stopped the other from walking forward as he slowly barked at the pain. Rubbing the portion on his lower back where the other hit, the prince jerked his head around to eye the idiot. For some odd reason, he had expected him to follow him and he had first thought that it was amusing but now it was getting angering. It's one to actually walk beside someone but another when you walk a few feet behind as if you were stalking them.

He remembered the times when his parents hired someone to actually keep an eye on him everytime he went out when he was little. He could never be allowed to associate with a lower class and because of that he hated the feeling of someone watching him closely behind. That's when he snapped and decided to run away and get rid of the one who usually followed him. Easy enough, he did. The fact that the present situation reminded him of his childhood was irritating.

But if that meant he had to step back and walk along with the idiot, then he would do it. Stepping away from Jimmy, he took another step and was now standing right next to him, walking forward. To where? He hadn't planned that far but just as he moved along, he would know.

Changing his pace to fit the other's, Jimmy was a bit taken aback when he found that he was silently walking along with his enemy, well, ex-enemy, or what exactly was he? He couldn't be an enemy because his current situation was evidence against it but what else could he be? The king shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and just focus on the present.

Moving along slowly, they eventually crossed the bridge and were in front of the old cinema. Why they were standing in front of it, he had no idea. However the moment Gary stepped forward to it, he understood why. The place looked so run down that he had to take a few moments before he noticed the old cashier standing in place handing both him and Gary two tickets.

Wait, was he actually going to watch a movie with the maniac? What was that?! A date?! The abnormality of it all shook him as he could only stand in place petrified. Gary took out some money to pay the cashier before he rolled his eyes at the sight of the boy standing there making no move whatsoever. Sliding a hand in the king's pockets he rummaged through until he found a five dollar bill and handed it out to the cashier.

Jimmy still refused to move but the minute he felt the teen's hands in his pockets, he stiffened. He felt violated, but he still didn't push him away or demmand an explanation. He just stood there until Gary started walking into the cinema. "What? Did you actually expect me to buy your ticket for you? I'm not your fucking girlfriend, Hopkins", and with that Gary was nowhere to be seen anymore as he opened the door and stepped inside.

A few seconds later, Jimmy joined him. After all, wasting money was something he hated and now that he was practically forced into buying a ticket for a movie he didn't even know the title of, he was going to at least watch it. Sighing, he eyed the lounge before he saw a fleeting shadow in the distance. Following the shadow he entered the cinema room.

It didn't come as shocking to him to find that no one was in the audience, no one except a mental asylum patient sitting in the middle row, glaring at him. It was run down, of course it would be empty. But for it to be this empty just showed how bad business was going. He felt sorry for the people who had to work here and promised himself that from now on he'd try to come to the cinema more often.

Taking a step forward, he made his way to the middle row and took a seat next to Gary. Why he was actually there, he had no idea once again. "What are we even watching?", was his question as he sighed loudly, slumping into his chair. He felt like dying. He felt like he was on a blind date with an axe murderer.

"Beats me, I just know they're airing a horror movie this week,", how he had known of that fact was surprising in itself but then again the bastard was Gary fucking Smith, everything was a surprise with him. Jimmy almost snorted as he realised the meaning of his sentence. It was no surprise that Gary would fucking drag him into an almost abandoned cinema to watch a horror movie. He was a psychopath after all. "Well, sociopath,", he mentally corrected himself as he remembered the comment back in the boy's cell.

Jimmy had never been a "horror film person". In fact one of the only horror films he had ever seen was A nightmare on elm street and it practically bored him. Ever since, he had thought of horror movies as cliche chick flicks that guys usually took girls only to have them practically cling to them in fright. He rolled his eyes as he watched the credits roll and the lights dim until everything was dark.

The atrocity began with a piercing scream of a girl in the dark, being stabbed to death by a psychopath. He yawned as he felt himself almost doze off until he heard the voice of the person sitting next to him, "He's right-handed, look at the stab marks. Had he used his left hand they would have been on the other side,", his witted comment almost made him interested in the grotesque film that was playing.

Straightening his back, he looked from Gary back to the screen to see what had been pointed out. He was indeed right, it would have been quite awkward for a left-handed criminal to stab a person like that. "The stabs were made with a heavy weapon, I'm guessing it was an axe. That either means it was a guy or a really tough female. We'll see later on when the police comes to question the suspects who it is exactly,", the fact that he was able to point all of these things out came as no surprise, but the fact that he was practically right sparked a curiosity and interest in Jimmy as he found himself studying the screen and the movie thoroughly that by the end of the movie he felt like he had learnt a lot just by being observant.

As he was walking out of the cinema, he could have sworn that he actually found that entertaining even though he practically found horror movies boring all in all. The fact that Gary made him interested in it struck him with horror and disgust. "That was really boring. It was too predictable. Horror movies nowadays are just getting duller and duller. The only entertaining ones are the asian ones. Those do really give you the creeps,", he admitted as he strode along the road. The rain still even though it had been quite some time since they were inside.

The pitter patter of the rain grew louder as he found himself at a crossroad once again. What exactly was Gary planning? Cold rushed over him as he found himself back outside with his clothes sticking to him. It might have been warm in the cinema but he was now aware of the cold texture against his skin.

Treading into the rain, he lost the sensation as he felt comfortable with being rained on. The king looked up at his former enemy. His hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction. His blue hoodie was hanging onto him dripping wet and his jeans were the same. But out there in the rain, he looked as if he belonged there, as if the maniac inside was at peace with that.

Knowing he had his full attention, Gary smiled as he ran in the opposite direction leaving the poor boy flabbergasted at this. His immediate reaction was to follow of course. After a few minutes of cat and mouse, they were in New Coventry. Coming at a full stop, Jimmy almost bumped into the boy as he pressed on his heels in an attempt not to.

Thoughts raced at full speed. Why were they there? Why new Coventry? Didn't Gary hate everyone? What was he planning? Was he going to do something horrible again? Should he stop him? The last question rang a bell louder than anything else. He didn't know why he even questioned that. He was meant to stop Gary at all times. Why was he thinking against it now?

Gary then jerked his head around to stare at him for a minute or two then marched onwards. Jimmy following close behind him like a little puppy. That was until they reached the Greaser's club. He made a full turn and ran towards the back, stopping in front of a small window that lead inside the club. Giving Jimmy a mischievous look, he proceeded with his plan at once.

"Ah, Lola! You're so good at this!", he moaned as loud as he could knowing that doing so, it would anger the leader even more. "Huh? YOU BASTARD! Who's there?!", a raucous voice was heard, it belonged to none other than Johnny Vincent. Jimmy then realised the mess he was in. Should Johnny find them they were declared dead even if they had not committed anything.

A small cackle was heard in distance as the king then realised that Gary had gone out of sight. He turned on his heel and ran in the direction he assumed he went and soon enough he caught up to him. He had to admit that it was fairly wicked of him to actually anger the greasers that way. It definitely stirred an uproar as douzens of greasers got out of their hiding place then, ready to strike and to find the cause of Johnny's anger.

Little did they know that the exact cause of that was running in the opposite direction, laughing as loudly as he could. "Gary, why'd you do that for?!", yelling at the top of his lungs gained the attention of the maniac. "Why, James.. it was for fun, of course! I thought by now you'd at least know that!", Gary said nonchalantly as he stopped running and was now walking along slowly.

"In fact, the question should be: Why am I following him closely like a puppy, should it not, James? Why are you still here?", turning around to face him, he strode towards him calmly, gazing into his eyes. All Jimmy could do was stand there once again stupefied and dumbfounded. He was at a loss for words or even ideas, since he had none, no answer to his question. He also wondered why, but he had nothing to say about it. He simply chose to bite back in the same manner, "Fuck you, Gary!".

"Do you want to?"

Wait what? Did he hear that right? Did he actually say that to him? His cheeks turned into a deep crimson as he chose the violent way to handle this. The questions in his head were unending as he realised that he couldn't answer that or... better said, he just didn't want to know the answer, the honest answer, to that question. He blocked it by taking out his anger on the fucker.

Clenching his fist tightly, he rose it and punched right through the thin air just where Gary had been standing a second ago. Knowing he was going to react like this, Gary had time to avoid the oncoming punch and was now standing by his side in awe of his stupidity. "My, James.. you really need to control your temper,", a hand reached down in the king's pocket, pulling out a small knife. He usually carried that with him in case someone happened to take out his anger on him in the middle of the night and he couldn't see them.

But it was now being held up against him as Gary had wrapped one hand against his torso while the other was keeping the knife right against his neck. He shouldn't have let his guard down otherwise he wouldn't have been in this position. Pressing against his back while holding him like that, that fucker was going to pay for this.


	13. I just fucking love to hate you

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay in this chapter but I've been in no mood to write and even now while making this, I wasn't really in the mood to. I've just got a lot to deal with - school being on and stuff. I've about 4 tests next week and also got to prepare 2 assignments by next week. Just, sorry. I'll try.. I'm also pressured because I can't just fluke my tests or assignments. Sorry. Hope you do enjoy this though. **

A cut was made on the shorter boy's neck. A cut that was not too deep to actually wound the boy and make him bleed heavily. Gary Smith was not fucking stupid after all. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that a dead Jimmy was a boring Jimmy and he wasn't going to permit anyone to bore him. He had enough of boredom, he was going to have some fun.

The rain fell down continuously almosy ignoring the action going down below, but then again, why would the weather change just because two boys were fighting? This isn't some fairy tale or some stupid silly manga. The clouds aren't just going to dissipate and let the sun rays come down upon them. That's not going to happen. Nor will they somehow manage to rip each others' clothes off and have nasty hot sex right then and there, keep dreaming. This was not happening. Not now at the very least.

It was just a silly random fight between two guys, a fight that each one got used to, a fight that was somehow anticipated. But was it actually going to end up like that? Jimmy could only ponder as he felt the blood trail down onto his collar. Fuck, and he's just washed them. He tried to struggle and break loose but the hand gripping onto his torso was keeping him still against his protests.

He wasn't going to let his prey go just like that. Leaning in closer, the prince dipped his head down, opening his mouth and pressing the tip of his tongue against the cut. He then proceeded to lick the droplets of blood making the shorter boy shiver in pleasure, delight but also disgust. After all, he didn't know what was happening and he was merely taken by surprise at the sudden feel of the prince's tongue against the crook of his neck.

Lifting his left hand a bit, Jimmy quickly elbowed his attacker and stepped away as soon as he could. Keeping his distance, he tried backing away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't move his feet even an inch away from the bastard. What was keeping him? What exactly was happening? He had no idea but all he could do was stare at the prince as he made his way back to his prey with shaky yet elegant movements.

"Jimmy, you're being too brutal, you know? That's no way to treat your fiancée~", his husky voice was probably even more appealing than the sound of bubbles popping, but he didn't have the time to be thinking about that. But he did in fact, enjoy the sound of soap bubbles popping, it was pretty, he had to admit. Shaking his head in dismay, he tried to readjust to the situation at hand. Ah, yes, there he was in the pouring rain, in front of the cinema, his attacker slowly creeping up on him while he was thinking of soap bubbles. Sometimes he really cursed his mentality and even had to agree with Gary when he would comment on his stupidity. However, he would never publicly admit that to the jerk. He was definitely better than that.

Jimmy averted his eyes to meet the prince's. The boy was smiling at him, in fact, his creepy grin made him look like a murderer on the loose, but he somehow found that attractive. Trying to lift one of his feet off the ground resulted in him almost losing his balance and falling to the ground as he realised he was practically glued there on the spot.

Yet, in a matter of seconds, his attacker was right in his face, only inches away from it in fact. He could tell by his minty breath that it would really be enjoyable to kiss him but he wasn't meant to be thinking that. He wasn't meant to be thinking that at all. He was pretty happy with the fact that the fucker wasn't thinking the same thing as he propelled his fist into his stomach.

One would say he was really losing it as he gasped in pain but also in rejoice once he felt the pain and fell to his knees. One would definitely say he had lost it when he started laughing at that. Yes, he must have lost it, but he probably didn't care too much. He knew that as he rose back up and punched the bastard back. He knew that. And Gary knew it, too.

As they both started aimlessly fighting back, trying to draw as much blood from the other as possible. It was pretty easy since they were giving one another plenty of openings. In fact, it seemed as if they were aiming for that. They realised that once they had both collapsed onto the empty street in exhaustion.

With the last bit of his sanity and energy left, he crawled towards the prince and pulled him up by his collar. He had the upper hand now and he knew as well as he did, he wasn't afraid to use it to settle the score. But the grin on the fucker's face told him he knew he wasn't going to, and he was darn right. Jimmy heaved out a sigh as he let go of his collar and rolled onto the site, lying next to him.

Maybe they lay there for a few minutes or even less, enjoying the silence between them for once and the pitter patter of the rain. It was a rainy day and no one was out. A whole street belonging to them... Jimmy closed his eyes and thought about that for a while. That was until the bloke lying next to him broke it.

"My, James... It's been quite fun and all, but I believe I do have to leave now", was his pathetic excuse. And with that, he was practically on his feet and moving away until he heard the sound of steps behind him. The king decided to pretty much follow him again, but at least, at the very least this time he wasn't standing behind him.

Walking back to the campus ground was pretty uneventful as Jimmy's mind was boggled with questions again. He could practically swear he was going to become a philosopher with all the questions he's been drawing up as of recently. Writing a whole book about the meaning of life and stars actually seemed like a piece of cake compared to the chaos going on in his mind right then. He had absolutely no idea why he was still following the bastard around like a puppy.

He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop. He was just casually walking alongside him as if they were best buddies, ignoring the fact that they had just had a really awful fight and they both were just about limping. Cuts and bruises were on every part of his body and he knew his eye would be swollen by tomorrow, but he also knew that he pretty much did the same to his opponent.

Taking another look at Gary, he studied his expression and compared his appearance to the one he had before the fight. He was also covered in bruises and his knuckles were bleeding. His hair had been messed up, too, but more than that, his favourite hoodie was now torn in various places.

The prince grumbled under his breath as he knew that he'd probably never get his hoodie back ever again. It was probably time to leave it like that. He had no hopes of ever getting his jeans back either but he had to get over that. He kept on following the prince almost forgetting that he was already back on the campus.

"James, you know.. I don't need an escort to go back to the asylum, you know? I'm quite a big boy now,", he mocked the other's mental capabilities, making him stop dead in his tracks and snapping him back to reality.

"I was just...", Jimmy drawled on, trying to come up with a good excuse since he was such a bad liar, "Making sure you're not heading somewhere else,", that was lame, and he knew that, and he knew that he knew that.

"Are you my mummy?"

Okay, no, that was it. That was all it took before he planted his fist into the boy's face once again. Taken aback by the sudden action, Gary rubbed his nose as he felt the blood under his fingertips. Looking up, he could only see the boy walking off back to the boy's dorm.

"Yeah, right, psycho!", swiftly he flicked him off as he walked away, "As if I even care what you do!", his words, however, were the opposite of what he was thinking and in that matter, feeling. Why he was doing all of this, he did not know. Isn't it normal for humans to actually express their thoughts freely and honestly? But then again, this was James motherfucking Hopkins and he just about had enough of Gary fucking Smith for the day.

The boy chuckled as a response and rubbed his nose once more, disregarding the fact he was also bleeding from his knuckles. The rain would wash it off soon enough, he knew that. However, the fact that the boy had stood up to him, leaving him off even though he certainly didn't want to was amusing to him. His stupidity was what usually kept him entertained in the end. He could never get enough of it.

"James... you never let me down, do you?", he uttered as he looked up at the clouds, feeling the droplets of rain fall down on his face. He was content with the way the day had gone could even say it had been quite interesting for once. All those weeks spent locked inside a cell all by himself had been rather dreary but he had finally got his toy back and it was all seemingly more lively than before.

Ah, yes, he could hardly wait until he got back to school.

"What the fucking hell is that bastard's deal?", the enraged Jimmy Hopkins growled as he slammed the door of the boy's dorm open. Most of the students gathered up in the hall just turned to stare at him in shock and surprise. No one could really figure out why the school's king was drenched wet, looked like he had been thrown in the garbage or had one of the nastiest fights ever and was fuming with anger. Frankly, no one even wanted to know. Except maybe a few who were close to him, generally-speaking.

That was why, Petey, as always, stepped forward and approached the king. "Jimmy, what happened? Are you okay?", his voice almost pierced through his thoughts, but that did not happen. Jimmy quickly trudged towards his room in an attempt to escape the pestering looks everyone was giving him, but to his exasperation, someone followed him close-by.

Tugging onto the boy's clothes, he had finally earned his attention, "Jimmy, what's wrong?", Petey's voice came through. Examining him up and down he could definitely see concern on his friend's face so he tried to be docile and answer even if he was not in the mood for it. "Just got into a fight, no big deal, I'm going to sleep it off if you don't mind,", he gestured towards the hand that was still tugging on his clothes.

"Ah, yes, sorry,", he tried to say before the door was slammed in his face, but it didn't quite catch. Petey sighed as he knew there was no getting to him once he was that angry so he just let it slide. "There's nothing to see here! Shoo!", he tried to urge everyone to get back to their previous activities as quite a crowd had stirred up at the scene. Ugh, Jimmy might be one of his best friends ever but sometimes he was really hard to deal with. Then again, so was a certain sociopath who was now locked up inside a mental asylum. The thought of that reminded Petey of the guy's foreseeable arrival at the school, he sort of dreaded that since he had no idea how he was going to be this time.

Gary fucking Smith never stayed put no matter the consequences. He just hoped it wasn't going to be this bad this time around, or at the very least, Gary would stop trying to cause a riot and get everyone in the school involved. He sighed as he knew that could have gone worse. He could have involved the whole town had it been to his liking but he didn't, he had to admit that he was kind of glad that Gary got bored so quickly of things otherwise it would have definitely ended up in a bigger wreck than it was.

With the loud thud, he had locked the whole world out and he was now in his own bedroom where he could get some peace and quiet. Where some fucker wasn't going to just show up randomly and make him lose his shit again, where he could finally yell and not be heard or eyed by some meaningless trash. He was finally back in his own room, that's how he liked it.

Tossing the wet clothes away, he changed into a pair of pyjamas. It was more comfortable that way rather than spending what was rest of the day in some annoying clothes. Now all he had to do was get back in his bed and pretend that that day had never happened. Jumping into his bed, he pulled the covers over him and tried to get some sleep. He just wanted to shut his mind up because the constant questions were becoming tiresome and he was already exhausted enough. He just didn't want to deal with anymore troublesome business.

Yes, Gary fucking Smith was too much sometimes and he just wanted some shut eye.


End file.
